We need one another
by ilse23
Summary: A sequel to That one night. Focusses on Kayla and Callen, little bit of Densi too. *Will update on Tuesdays*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story. A sequel to That one night. This one is mostly Kayla and Callen but there's a bit of Densi in it too. Hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own any of the characters or NCISLA. I just own Kayla, Alyssa, Mike and Donna. **

* * *

It had been two years since Mike and Donna were born. Alyssa absolutely loved her little brother. Callen was so happy to have a family of his own. He loved being a daddy to Alyssa and Mike.

Kensi and Deeks were enjoying life with their little girl. She was just the cutest thing they had ever seen. It the beginning it was a bit getting used to but they both loved being a parent. Mike and Donna got along very well together, since they were the same age they had some play dates together.

Today was the first day of pre-school for Mike and Donna. Mike went to the same school as Alyssa. Donna went to a different school. Alyssa was now 8 years old.

"Have a good day at school sweetie," Kayla told her daughter and gave her a kiss.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy."

"Bye my little princess," Callen replied as he gave her a hug.

With Mike in between them they walked to the pre-school. They walked to the classroom.  
The teacher came out to great them.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Julia," she spoke to the Mike.

Mike was a bit shy and crawled back up against Kayla.

"It's okay Mike," Kayla spoke as she got down to his level. "This is your teacher. It's okay sweetie. Come on let's go inside as say hello to your classmates."

For Callen this was all a bit new, he never had to bring a kid to pre-school before, Kayla had done it with Alyssa already.

Kayla walked in with Mike and put him in the circle with the other kids. Mike didn't want to and started cry and crawled back in Kayla's arms.

"It's okay buddy. It's okay. These are just the other kids. You can play with them and your teacher is gonna do nice things with the kids to teach you new things. You can color or play with the cubes. Mommy and daddy will be back later to pick you up. Okay, why don't you sit here so the teacher can start? Mommy will sit here with you for a while."

Callen sat at one of the tables and Kayla sat in the circle with Mike on her lap.

"Good morning kids," Julia spoke. "We have someone new in our class. Let's all say hello to Mike."

"Ello," the kids spoke as they waved at Mike.

Mike, with his thumb in his mouth, waved back at them.

"Since you're new today Mike you can come and sit on my lap, okay."

Kayla stood up and walked Mike over to the teacher. Julia took him and put him on her lap.

"Bye buddy," Kayla spoke and she gave him a kiss.

"Bye mama," Mike replied.

Callen walked up to and gave Mike a kiss too. "Bye buddy."

"Bye dada."

Mike was fine now so Callen and Kayla walked out of the classroom. As soon as they were out Kayla let out a deep sigh.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, first day of school is just hard," Kayla replied as she wiped away a tear.

"I know honey," Callen replied as he put his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on her head. "It was hard seeing him cry like that."

"Yeah it was. It was the same with Alyssa. Now she loves going to school."

"Mike's gonna be fine honey."

"Yeah I know, first day is just hard."

"It's only for a few hours honey."

"Yeah I know."

Callen dropped Kayla off at home since it was her day off before going to the office. They didn't live at the house that Callen had bought, the one he had been staying when he was with the Rostoff's. They had moved to a different house just after Mike was born. They lived in Santa Monica now, Larkin Place. They loved living there. The place was a little bit bigger and they lived on a quieter street. They lived at the end of the road. It was a great place to live with kids.

…..

Kensi and Deeks brought their little girl to school as well. They lived in Westwood now, Garwood Place. They had a beautiful place for the three of them. Together they drove to the school. Donna clung to Kensi's leg so Kensi picked her up.

"It's okay sweetie, this is your new school. You're gonna learn all kinds of fun things here."

Kensi and Deeks walked to the classroom and met Donna's teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mister Jim. What's your name?"

"Donna," Donna answered quietly.

"That's a beautiful name Donna."

Kensi and Deeks walked into the classroom and set Donna down on her stool.

"You gonna be a good girl for mommy today?" Donna nodded. "There's a good girl. Dani will be here to pick you up okay. Can mommy get a kiss?"

Donna gave Kensi and hug and a kiss.

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mommy."

"Daddy hug," Donna spoke happily.

Deeks picked her up and Donna put her arms around his neck. Deeks gave her a kiss.

"Be good today my little princess."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye munchkin."

Donna behaved really well. She didn't cry when Kensi and Deeks left the classroom. They stood in front of the door and waved to Donna. Donna waved back and sat in the circle with the other kids.

"I hope she'll be alright today," Kensi spoke as they were in the car.

"I'm sure she will be honey. This is good for her."

"I know. It's just a bit hard, the first day of school."

"I know, but she'll be fine."

…

"Good morning," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen. Only Sam was there.

"Morning G. Brought Mike to school?"

"Yes, it was hard thought. He cried when we tried to leave."

"Yeah I know what it's like. My little girl cried and screamed when Michelle and I dropped her off for her first day. How's Kayla?"

"She's okay. She already went through it with Alyssa so she was a bit more used to it than me."

"Mike will be fine G. Almost all kids have this on their first day of school."

A little later Kensi and Deeks walked in.

"Morning guys."

"Morning."

"Did you bring Donna to school?" Callen asked.

"Yep, it went okay. She was really looking forward to school. How did it go with Mike?"

"Okay, he cried when we left so we stayed for a little while."

Kayla sat at home. It was quiet around the house now both kids were at school. It was a little weird. Till noon, she didn't have a little kid at home to keep watch over. She went to get some housework done since it was quiet now. She did miss her little boy.

She loved how her life with Callen had turned out. He was such a good daddy for Alyssa, even though he wasn't her biological father. But that didn't matter. He was Alyssa's daddy. He was a better daddy than Alyssa biological father had been. He loved her like she was his own. And he loved their little boy. It was so cute to see him with their kids. He loved being a daddy. She remember the day exactly when she told Callen she was pregnant.

…

_Kayla looked down at the sticks in her hand and couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with hers and Callen's first baby. She couldn't be happier. She just hoped that Callen would love it too. They had talked about kids before and they had been trying since they had gotten married, with no success, up till now. _

_Callen was at work now but Kayla couldn't contain her excitement so she picked up the phone and called Callen. _

"_Hey honey, is everything alright?" Callen asked concerned. Kayla hardly ever called when he was at work, unless it was an emergency. _

"_Yeah I'm fine. I just need to tell you something. You've got a sec?"_

"_Yeah sure, we're waiting for some results now. What's up?"_

"_Guess what. I'm pregnant," Kayla spoke happily._

_Callen wasn't sure he heard right. He walked out of the bullpen for a moment. "Did I hear that correct? You're pregnant?"_

"_Yes I am," Kayla replied happily. "I do have to go to the doctor's to make sure but both sticks are positive."_

"_Oh my god, honey, I'm so happy right now," Callen replied with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much honey."_

"_I love you too honey. Yeah I'm happy too. I still can't believe it."_

"_I know me neither. I'll ask Hetty if I can come home real quick."_

"_That's great."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Callen hung up the phone and went back to the bullpen._

"_Everything alright G?" Sam asked his partner. _

"_Yeah I'm fine."_

"_Why did Kayla call you?"_

"_She wanted to tell me something, I'm gonna go home real quick." _

"_Everything okay G?" Sam asked again, wondering what was going on._

"_Yes it's fine. I'll tell you later."_

_Callen went into Hetty's office and told her what Kayla told him. Hetty was okay with letting him go home for a little while, as long as he would be back immediately if they got a new lead. Callen thanked her and went home. _

"_Honey, I'm home," Callen called when he walked in. _

"_I'm upstairs honey," Kayla called from their bedroom, she was putting away some laundry._

_Callen rushed upstairs. As soon as he saw Kayla he ran up to her and took her in his arms. _

"_I'm so happy honey," Callen told her and he gave her a kiss. _

"_I'm glad, me too. I didn't think it was going to happen for us."_

"_I know honey. I know the last few months were hard for you, but you're pregnant now," Callen spoke, not really understanding what he was saying. _

"_Yeah I know," Kayla replied with a big smile. _

_Callen placed his hand on her stomach and smiled at her. _

"_There's a little baby in here."_

"_Yeah I know."_

_Callen kissed her deeply and backed her up towards the bed until they fell down. _

"_Honey, don't you have to go back to work soon?"_

"_I can be away for a few minutes."_

"_But I don't wanna have a few minutes, I wanna have hours."_

"_I promise there'll be more tonight."_

"_I'll hold you to that."_

_Callen smiled at her and kissed her again. He wasted no time in getting their clothes off. Callen kissed down her body and stopped and her stomach. _

"_Hello little baby," Callen spoke to her stomach._

_Kayla smiled. He was just the sweetest man she had ever met and now she was carrying his baby. They made passionate love. They were just finished when Callen's phone bleeped._

"_Sorry honey, I have to go back to work. I'll see you later. I still can't believe you're actually pregnant."_

"_I know honey, me neither. But I really love it and I love you." She gave Callen a kiss._

"_I love you too honey and I love our little baby in here too." Callen moved his hand over her stomach. "I'll see you too later, let me know if you make a doctor's appointment. I wanna come with you."_

"_I will."_

_Callen gave her one more kiss before he left for work again._

…_.._

She was so happy to have this family together with Callen. She would be happy with another addition, if it were to happen, but she was happy with this family. Alyssa was really happy to have Callen as her daddy. It meant a lot to Kayla that he was so accepting of Alyssa and he was a perfect daddy for her.

Before Kayla knew it, it was time to go pick up the kids from school. Kayla stood at the playground waiting for the kids.

Alyssa came running up to her.

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun at school today?"

"Yes, I made this today at school."

"That's very nice, a little house made out of clay."

A little later Mike's class came out with their teacher.

"Mommy!" Mike came squealing towards her.

"Hey buddy," Kayla spoke as she picked him up and gave him a kiss. "Did you have fun today at school?"

"Yes."

Kayla walked to the teacher. "How did he do today?"

"He did very well. He played with the other kids. Only just after you left it was a bit hard, but once he settled down it was fine."

"That's good."

"Bye Mike, I'll see you Thursday."

"Bye." Mike waved at her.

Kayla took the kids home and had lunch with them. Just as she had gotten the kids their sandwiches her phone rang. It was Callen.

"Hey honey," Kayla answered the phone.

"Hey baby, how was it today at pre-school?"

"It went very well. The teacher said he did very well."

"That's good. When does he have to go again?"

"Thursday and then the afternoon."

"Alright, I've gotta go, just wanted to check in how it went with Mike."

"That's fine. Be careful."

"Always, love you."

"Love you too."

Kayla hung up the phone and had lunch with the kids. They played for a little while before Alyssa had to go back to school.

Callen game home just after 6pm.

"Daddy!" Alyssa squealed and ran up to Callen.

"Hey sweetie," Callen replied as he hugged her. "How was school?"

"I made this at school today," Alyssa answered as she went to retrieve her house of clay.

"That's very nice."

Mike had wandered over to Callen as well and hugged his leg.

"Hey buddy," Callen spoke as he picked him up and gave him a kiss. "Did you have fun today at school?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

With Mike in his arms he walked over to the kitchen where Kayla was preparing dinner.

"Hey honey."

"Hey G," Kayla responded and she gave Callen a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good, just the usual. Yours?"

"Quiet. It was a little bit getting used to, not having Mike here all day."

"Yeah I bet, but you'll get used to it, I think."

"Yeah, I remember how it was with Alyssa. For 2 years she was home every day with me and then she was off to school. They grow up so fast."

"Yes that they do."

"Alyssa, sweetie, could you help daddy set the table please?"

"Sure mommy."

…

Callen and Kayla had just arrived at work when Eric called them up.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"We just received this email," Eric answered as he put the email on the screen.

The team read the email.

"Isn't this one of your aliases?" Callen asked Kayla.

"Yeah it is. Do you know who sent this?"

"Still working on it."

"What do you think they want?" Callen asked.

"Not sure."

Kayla thought back to the case.

…

_Kayla went undercover as a crooked MP. Navy transports were used to transport drugs into the country. It was Kayla's job to find out where they were coming from and who was involved. She went in as a MP that could be bought to look the other way when shipments came in. She became part of the group and identified the players. They were all caught but not all the drugs had been recovered._

…_._

"Do you think they want to transport more drugs into the country?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps."

"Didn't we catch all the players?" Callen asked.

"Yeah we did, but not all the drugs, so there could have been players out there we didn't know off."

"Mrs. Callen, I want you to go back in as the MP. Find out what's going on now and who contacted you," Hetty told them. "Mr. Callen, you will go in as the NCIS Agent on base. Mr. Hanna you will go in as a Navy SEAL, try to get close to the players and get them to let you be a part of it. Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, you will handle the things in the office and help us track down whatever they are transporting."

With everyone knowing what to do they left OPS and went down to get their things. Kayla called Kelly, their babysitter, to let her know they would be home later perhaps even overnight.

Kelly didn't know what they did for a living but she did know that sometimes they would be called into work expectantly and had to stay late or even overnight.

When they got all their things they took the chopper to Camp Pendleton.

"Haley Thomas, as I live and breathe," one of the other MP's spoke as Kayla walked into the MP office. "Where have you been all these years? It's been 4 years."

"I was locked in the brig, no thanks to you."

"You did it all by yourself."

"You left me out to dry. You were just as involved as I was. You set me up to get caught."

"It was your own fault. What are you doing back here? I didn't think they would let you back as an MP."

"I served my sentence. I back to work now. So anything interesting going on in here?"

"Not much, just the same old same old."

Kayla went to work and a little later she got a phone call.

"Welcome back Haley. I've been looking forward to seeing you again," the voice on the other end spoke. "Meet me in barracks 31 in 20 minutes."

Before Kayla had a change to respond the phone was already disconnected.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"Just some commercial shit. I'll be right back, gonna visit some old friends."

Kayla went to the barracks. The navy seal was already waiting for her.

"Hey David," Kayla greeted him.

"Hey Kayla, it's good to see you again." David gave her a kiss. "How have you been?"

"Could have been better, brig sucked."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"It's good to see you again. I've missed you. I would've come and visit you in the brig, but they said no visitors for you."

"Yeah, I didn't want to see anyone, it was better for me to deal with it alone."

"We're alone now," David spoke and pulled her towards him and wanted to kiss her but Kayla stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"Why not? I thought you liked me."

"I do, just not in that way and there's someone else. After I got out of the brig I got married."

David backed away, visibly irritated. "You got married? To whom?"

"He's an NCIS Agent here on base."

"Well congrats I think."

"Thanks. I do hope we can stay friends."

"Yeah of course." David shook his head. "I see you got my email."

"Yeah I did. What do you need?"

"Just someone to look the other way."

"I can do that. If you need an extra hand or something I know someone. He's a navy SEAL and he can be useful to you."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Yeah he can, I met him in the brig. He's got a service record so he's not the one to back away from a little trouble."

"Tell him to come by the gym yard later."

"I will. I've gotta get back. I'll see you later."

Kayla quickly sent Eric a text to about her backstopping with her alias being married to Callen's.

Satisfied with the events of the first day the three team members headed off to bed. Kayla sent a quick text to Kelly, saying that they would be gone overnight. Kelly didn't mind. She could always stay in the guest room. Just as she put her phone down there was a knock on her door. It was Callen.

"Hey, I just find out that you're my wife," Callen joked.

"Yeah I had to come up with something quickly."

"Everything okay?" Callen asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah, I just met up with one of my old contacts. A shady Navy SEAL, I've introduced him to Sam. So that plan is underway. We were close before I went to the brig but he read it wrong, he was coming on to me so I just had to quickly tell him I was married."

"He came onto you?" Callen asked a little irritated.

"Don't worry honey, nothing happened now and nothing happened back then. There's only one man that has my heart and that's you."

"I'm glad."

Callen kissed her and backed her up to the bed.

"Honey, we can't do it here," Kayla protested as Callen kissed her neck.

"Sure we can, no one will come in here."

"It's only my first day back, I don't wanna get caught having sex at base."

"You won't get caught, I've locked the door."

Not being able to resist Callen she gave in and they made love. Just as they had fallen asleep they were woken up by a loud bang. The door to the room flew open and Callen and Kayla stared down at the end of a barrel.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Kayla exclaimed as she saw who it was. Luckily she and Callen had dressed themselves before going to sleep. "David, what the hell are you doing here? This is my room. Get out!"

"You're mine."

"No she's not. She's mine," Callen spoke as he got in between of them.

"Stay out of this," David yelled as he tried to push Callen aside but Callen didn't budge.

"Give me the gun and get out of here before I have you arrested!" Callen moved to grab his gun from the nightstand. "I'm not gonna ask again. Put the gun down!"

David moved to pull the trigger but Callen was faster and he took the gun away from him and pushed David against the wall.

"Bad move buddy." Callen cuffed him.

"Get him out of my sight."

Callen took him to the brig and locked him up. "Cool off. I'll be back tomorrow."

Callen left and went back to Kayla.

"Are you okay honey?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah I just can't believe that he did that. But what about the case now? He was our way in."

"Sam's in now. We can still do this."

"I hope so."

"Come on let's go back to sleep."

They crawled back into bed and Kayla snuggled against Callen.

2 days later they finally had a good lead. Sam was accepted into the group and working from the inside. Kayla met up with them at the gym yard.

"Shipment is coming in tomorrow, we can count on you right, Haley?" One of the SEALs asked.

"Yeah of course. I'll make sure you don't have any problems."

"And your husband, the NCIS agent? Does he know about this?"

"No, he doesn't have a clue."

"Great. It's coming in at two so I want you to check it and make sure no one else does."

"I've got it."

Of course Callen knew about the little operation they were planning.

The next day Kayla made sure she got the shipment and checked it. So far the plan went off without a hitch. Kayla called the others and they came and moved it to a different location so they could get it off the base later. Kayla went with them to make sure the transport went okay. They just had driven into the barrack to unload the shipment when they heard voices behind them.

"NCIS, get your hands where we can see them!"

They turned around and saw that Callen was with them.

"I thought you said your husband didn't know."

"He didn't. I didn't tell him. I swear!"

"I found it out all by myself. I suspected something so I bugged your phone and followed you. I must say Haley, you got me good. What did you think huh, you get married to an NCIS agent so you can keep tabs of what we know about this!" Callen spat at her.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I fell for it, you just used me!"

"No I didn't. I love you," Kayla spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah right, I'm supposed to believe that."

"It's the truth."

"I don't know what the truth is anymore, you lied to me. I thought you had changed after you got out of the brig, but I guess I was wrong. We're over! Get her out of my sight!"

"No! G! NO! You can't do this!" Kayla kicked and screamed as she was being dragged away.

Callen sighed deeply as he walked away.

Sam and Kayla were placed into different cells. Just to keep up pretenses they sat there for a few hours before Callen gave to get them.

"You got everything?" Sam asked.

"Yes we do."

"Good, come on let's go home."

They went back to the office.

"Good job everyone," Hetty spoke to them as they walked into the office. "You may go home, the reports can wait till tomorrow."

"Thank you Hetty," Callen replied.

Sam and Kayla quickly changed out of their navy clothes and the three of them went to their homes.

"We're back," Callen called as they walked into the house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alyssa came squealing at them with Mike in tow.

"Hey you two," Callen and Kayla called back.

Alyssa jumped into Callen's arms and Mike in Kayla's. They hugged them tightly and gave them kisses.

"Mommy and daddy missed you two," Kayla spoke.

"Missed you too mommy," Mike replied.

"How's my little princess?" Callen asked Alyssa.

"Missed you daddy."

"I missed you too sweetie. Did you behave with Kelly?"

"Yes."

"They were very sweet," Kelly added.

"That's good."

"You finished with work?"

"Yes," Kayla answered. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay. I understand and I don't mind watching after them."

"Thank you for staying here for the past few days."

"You're welcome. I did some grocery shopping so you have dinner for tonight."

"Thank you."

"I'll let you guys get too it and I'll see you next week."

"Yes, thank you again."

"No problem. Bye Alyssa, bye Mike."

"Bye Kelly," Alyssa and Mike waved.

"Daddy, can we go play outside?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course. Outside you two, before daddy catches you."

The kids ran outside screaming with Callen following them. Callen caught both of them and fall down on the grass with them.

"Daddy mountain!" Alyssa yelled and both Alyssa and Mike dove onto Callen.

"Mommy help me," Callen called as Kayla walked up to them. "I'm being attacked by two munchkins."

"Here comes to tickle clown," Kayla spoke and she moved to tickle Alyssa and Mike.

Both kids laughed as Kayla tickled them.

"Mommy stop," Alyssa called.

"Alright, you two play with daddy, mommy will go make dinner."

The kids played some soccer with Callen in the backyard while Kayla went to go make dinner. She loved being at home again. She loved her work but it was always nice to come home again, especially after being away for a few days. The kids loved having them at home again too. They were so happy playing with Callen.

After dinner they went to put the kids to bath and then bed.

"Daddy story," Alyssa said.

"Alright, you pick out a book."

The 4 of them sat on Callen and Kayla's bed and Callen read them a book.

"Give daddy a kiss," Kayla spoke to Mike once the book was over.

Mike gave Callen a kiss and Alyssa gave Kayla a kiss. Callen brought Kayla to bed a Kayla brought Mike to bed. Kayla could read in her bed for a while before going to sleep.

Once they were in bed Callen and Kayla went back downstairs and cleaned up.

"It's good to be home again," Callen spoke.

"Yeah it is. It missed our kids."

"Me too."

30 minutes later Kayla went upstairs to tell Kayla she had to put away the book.

"I'm glad you're home mommy."

"Me too sweetie, goodnight." Kayla gave her a kiss and turned down her light.

"Goodnight mommy."

Callen was upstairs in the bathroom and Kayla heard the water running.

"I've made us a nice bubble bath," Callen told her.

"Hmmm, a bubble bath. Just what I needed."

"I thought you may like it."

They took their clothes off and got into the bath. Kayla sat with her back against Callen and Callen had his arms around her.

"You were pretty convincing today," Callen told her.

"Thanks, I was trying to be."

"It sounded pretty convincing to me."

"That's good. I was speaking the truth though, I do love you."

"I know honey, I love you too."

Kayla snuggled against Callen and they enjoyed a nice hot bubble bath. Once the water was cold they got out. Once they were dried off Callen picked up Kayla and carried her to their room where they made love.

"It's nice to be home again," Callen spoke when they lay tangled up after.

"I know me too. It's good to see the kids again. I missed them."

"Yeah me too. I never thought I would have this life but I'm really glad I do. I can't imagine my life without the three of you."

"Me neither honey."

Kayla lifted her head up and gave Callen a kiss.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight honey."

Kayla snuggled against Callen and they fell asleep.

…

Kensi was sitting the backyard that Saturday afternoon playing with Donna. She was such a sweet little girl. Kensi couldn't believe how her life with Deeks had turned out. She had been afraid to admit it before but she loved him so much and he was such a good daddy to Donna.

"Mommy swim," Donna called, shocking Kensi out of her thoughts.

Kensi moved to the pool and got in with Donna. Donna really was a little water bug. Kensi had no doubt that once she was old enough Deeks would take her surfing. Kensi swam her around in the water and helped her down the little water slide they had.

"Daddy swim too," Donna spoke once she saw Deeks coming outside.

Deeks got in the pool as well and joined in on the fun.

The next day the Callen family and the Deeks family agreed to go to Raging Waters waterpark in San Dimas. They took Deeks and Kensi minivan so they all could fit in one car. Once there they changed into their swimsuits and found a place to lay down their towels. Once the floaties were put on the kids arms they went to swim. Kayla and Alyssa went to the higher slides that Mike and Donna couldn't go off. Callen, Kensi and Deeks went to the kids' kingdom. It was a big playground for kids in the water. Kayla and Alyssa first they went to Volcano Fantasea. It was a volcano with different slides from different sides in different heights. Alyssa wanted to go on the highest slide so Kayla went with her. There were a few stepping stones in the water were Kayla and Alyssa went over.

"Hold your hands on the rope above you sweetie and then step from one stone to another," Kayla explained her.

It was harder than it looked but they made it across. They went back to the others to see what they were doing. Mike and Donna were all smiles as they went down the slides. Alyssa went in as well and crawled into the tunnels and tubes. Alyssa swung from the bars to a different part. Mike saw it and wanted to do it too. Callen held him as he moved him from bar to bar. Then of course Donna wanted too so Deeks helped her.

Next they took the kids to a part where a lot of slides were.

"Daddy, can we go down that?" Alyssa asked as she pointed to one of the slides.

"Sure."

Callen went upstairs with Alyssa as the others stayed at the end of the slide. They sat in the small pool that was part of the slide. Callen and Alyssa both grabbed an air math and lay down on it.

"Race you daddy!" Alyssa yelled as she pushed off.

"Hey! Not fair! Wait for me!" Callen called after the as he pushed off as well.

He caught up to Alyssa after a while and the two came down at once.

"That was fun," Alyssa spoke. "Uncle Marty, will you go down with me too?"

"Sure."

Callen, Deeks and Alyssa walked up again and went down.

Next they went to the Amazon adventure. This was a tropical river that you travel by inner tube. Callen sat in one inner tube with Alyssa, Kayla in one with Mike and Donna sat with Kensi as Deeks rode solo. It was a quarter mile river that went slowly.

Next they went to the Flowrider, this was makeshift wave were you could surf. Deeks went first. He took a surfboard and surfed the waves. Alyssa wanted too but she was just a couple inches too short. Callen did go on a body board.

"Go daddy!" Alyssa yelled from the side.

They went back to their towels to get a bit too eat. Once they food had gone down they went back to swimming. Kensi, Deeks, Kayla, Mike and Donna want back to the kids' playground while Callen went with Alyssa to go down some slides.

Callen and Alyssa went to the Dark Hole, this was a dark slide that you went down in a two-person raft.

"Hold onto the handles tightly Alyssa," Callen told her as the got into the raft. Since Callen was sitting in the back Alyssa also wrapped her arms around Callen's legs. It was pitch black inside but Alyssa loved it.

Next they went to the Thunder rapids. This was a 550 foot long flume propelling a five-person raft. It was the wildest water river of it's kind in US. Together with 2 others Callen and Alyssa took place in the raft.

"Hold onto the handles sweetie."

"I know daddy."

Alyssa took the handles and Callen did as well, with one of his hands wrapped around Alyssa's. Alyssa screamed with pleasure as they went down.

"That was fun daddy!"

Mike and Donna were enjoying themselves in the kids' playground. They played together as Kensi, Deeks and Kayla watched them.

Alyssa and Callen went to Neptune's Fury next. It was a tube slide in the dark. It was 600 foot long and it dropped 60 feet at 30 miles per hour. It was fast but very funny and they couldn't see a thing. Alyssa wasn't afraid of anything, she was a really daredevil sometimes.

"Daddy, can we go down that one?" Alyssa asked as she pointed to one of the slides.

"We can check."

Alyssa was a few inches too short so she couldn't go down. They went to the Vortex instead. This was a closed slide, 270-foot spiral body flumes. There were two slides so Callen and Kayla each went down a different one.

"Wait for the light to turn green sweetie."

"I know daddy."

Once both lights were green they went down. Callen was down just a bit faster than Alyssa. Alyssa went to Splash Island Adventure next. Callen waited downstairs for Alyssa.

5 minutes later Alyssa came out of the slides and climbed back up. They stayed there for about 15 minutes before going back to the others. Before they did that they jumped into the Wave cove, this was a pool with simulation 3 foot waves. Alyssa had to wear a life jacket. Callen held her close as the waves hit. It lasted a couple of minutes before the waves died down. They got out and returned the life jacket before going back to the others.

"Hey guys," Callen spoke as they reached the towels.

"Hey you two. Did you have fun Alyssa?"

"Yes I did mommy. Daddy and I went down a lot of slides and we even went into the wave pool. We went in this tube slide and it was really dark inside and another one that was very fast."

"Sounds like you had fun."

They stayed for a little longer before going back home. The two families went to McDonalds to end their day with.

The kids were exhausted by the time they came back home. Mike and Donna went straight to bed. Alyssa stayed up for a little while. Alyssa fell asleep on the couch a little later so Callen carried her upstairs and put her in her bed.

"They had a lot of fun today," Kayla spoke once Callen came down.

"Yeah they did. They absolutely love being in the pool."

"Yeah they do."

Callen and Kayla sat on the couch just watching a movie before going to bed. That night there was a thunderstorm and first Mike came running into their bedroom followed shortly by Alyssa. In between their parents they fell asleep again.

...

Mike loved going to pre-school now. The first few times had been a little difficult but he loved it now. He wanted to go every day.

Today Alyssa had her school trip. It was Kayla's day off so Kayla volunteered to go with. Kelly came to babysit Mike. Alyssa's class went to the zoo. While they were in the zoo they had to do a few assignments. Alyssa was in Kayla's group along with 4 other kids.

If they were in front of an exhibit with a question, Kayla asked the question and the kids had to write the answers down on their papers. It was really nice for the kids to do. They learned about the animals. Kayla read the information boards at the exhibits. They also went to see a few shows. They also went into the aquarium, it had a water tunnel. The tunnel cut through the water and there was water all around them.

"Look," one of the kids pointed above him. A big turtle swam over them.

They also went to a little nature class where they could pet a small snake and a tortoise.

"It feels weird," Alyssa spoke as she petted the snake.

Exhausted at the end of the day everyone got back into the bus to go back to school.

"Hey guys, we're home," Kayla called as they walked in.

Callen was already home and was preparing dinner.

"Hey guys," Callen called from the kitchen.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun at the zoo?"

"Yes I saw a lot of animals and I petted a snake and tortoise."

"Really? You didn't find that scary?"

"No daddy," Alyssa laughed.

…..

Kayla hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of days so she decided to by a pregnancy test when she was doing her groceries. She had the feeling she might be pregnant. Mike and Alyssa were both at school and Callen was at work so Kayla took the test when she got home. She waited for 2 minutes and picked up the stick to look at the result. She couldn't believe her eyes!


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at the stick again to make sure she saw it right. She couldn't believe it. What was she going to tell Callen? They hadn't really talked about getting another baby since it had taken them so long to get pregnant with Mike. She just hoped that he would like it.

She couldn't wait to tell him but she decided to wait until after work and the kids were in bed.

"Hey guys," Callen called as he walked into the house just before 6pm.

"Daddy!" Alyssa and Mike yelled and ran up to him.

"Hey you two," Callen greeted them and gave them both a kiss. "How was school today?"

"Good. I did a hand stand today at gym."

"That's very good. And how was school today Mike?"

"I made a drawing," Mike spoke as he proudly showed his drawing.

"That's very nice buddy." Callen had no idea what it was though.

Callen walked into the kitchen were Kayla was making dinner.

"Hey honey."

"Hey G, how was work today?"

Callen gave her a kiss. "Good, quiet today. No new case so caught up on some paperwork. How was your day?"

"Good, nothing really special."

"Diner smell's delicious though."

"It's almost ready. Can you and Alyssa set the table please?"

"Sure. Alyssa, can you come help daddy set the table?"

"Yes daddy."

After dinner Callen took Mike upstairs for bath as Kayla helped Alyssa with her homework. Callen put Mike to bed after bath and read him a story.

"Goodnight buddy," Callen said and gave Mike a kiss.

"Night daddy."

Callen put the night light on, switched off the light, closed the door and went downstairs.

"How's it going here?"

"Good. Mike's asleep?"

"Yes almost."

"Good."

After Alyssa was done with her homework she went to play a game on the Wii.

"Daddy, do you wanna play with me?"

"Sure, what do you wanna play?"

"This one." Alyssa picked up her favorite dance game. She loved to do that.

Callen wasn't really fond of this game, but he did it anyway. Kayla watched the two. It was so funny to see. Callen totally sucked at this game.

"Daddy can't dance," Alyssa laughed.

"You're making fun of me?" Callen asked with a smile.

"No daddy," Alyssa replied but she couldn't contain her laugh.

"Do you see this Kayla? She's laughing at me."

"Yes I know," Kayla answered with a laugh.

"You're laughing at me too?"

"Sorry honey, it's just so funny to see you dance."

"So it's two against one? I'll get you two for this."

Callen turned towards Alyssa and playfully grabbed her.

"Mommy, help me," Alyssa laughed as Callen tickled her.

Kayla moved over to the two and started tickling Callen. Callen let go of Alyssa and Alyssa started tickling Callen as well.

"Alright, I give up," Callen spoke.

"Alright Alyssa it's time for bed."

"Do I have to?" Alyssa asked with a sad face.

"Yes you do. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight daddy." Alyssa gave Callen a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetie."

Alyssa went upstairs to go in bath before bed. Kayla put away some laundry while Alyssa was in the bathroom. Once Alyssa was done Kayla tucked her in.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mommy."

"Half an hour and then put the book away."

"Yes mommy."

Kayla turned the big light off and closed the door. She went to check on Mike. He was already asleep. She walked back down. Callen was sitting on the couch just watching some TV.

"Hey hon, you got a sec?" Kayla asked as she sat down next to Callen.

"Sure what's up?" Callen replied as he turned to Kayla.

"I've something to tell you."

"What is it?" Callen asked, curious to know what his wife wanted to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."

Callen couldn't believe his ears. "You're pregnant?" Callen asked with a smile.

"Yes I am."

"That's amazing honey," Callen replied as he pulled Kayla in for a hug. "I can't believe it. This is really amazing honey."

"You really love it?"

Callen cupped her face. "Of course I do. I'm very happy about it. I always would love to have another baby with you. I love you honey." Callen kissed her deeply.

"I love you too honey. I didn't think it would happen again after we had such trouble last time."

"Yeah I know, me neither. But I'm really happy about it. We're gonna have another baby."

"Yeah we are."

Callen placed his hand on Kayla's stomach and kissed her again. He pushed her down the couch as he deepened the kiss.

"G, not now," Kayla spoke between kisses. "Alyssa is not asleep yet. Later."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that. I still can't believe you're actually pregnant."

"I know, me neither. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the stick."

"You do know, you can't go out into the field now anymore."

"Yeah I know. I won't."

"Good, cus I don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

They cuddled together until they went to bed. As soon as Kayla was in the bedroom Callen closed and locked the door. He walked up to Kayla and hugged her from behind as he kissed her neck.

"Hmmm G," Kayla moaned.

Callen took her clothes off as he continued to kiss her body. Kayla turned around and kissed him deeply as she took his clothes off. Now both in their underwear Callen backed them up to the bed until they fell down. Callen picked Kayla up and moved her to the middle of the bed. He planted kisses on every part of her skin before taking her underwear off. On his way south he stopped at her stomach and kissed it.

"Our little baby is in here," Callen spoke with a smile as he looked up to Kayla.

"Yeah I know."

He kissed his way up her body after a while.

"I love you Kayla," Callen said as he pushed into Kayla.

"I love you too G. Oh god G," Kayla replied as Callen started moving.

Kayla immediately felt the effects of her pregnancy. Callen didn't need to do much for her to reach her peak.

Exhausted they collapsed down next to each other 2 hours later. They got dressed again and Callen opened the door. Callen crawled back into bed and Kayla crawled against him.

"I love you G. Callen."

"And I love you Kayla Callen. And I love our little baby in here too."

"I'm really happy to be carrying your baby again."

"I'm glad, cus I wouldn't want anyone else to carry my baby."

"That's good, considering I'm your wife," Kayla replied with a smile.

Callen kissed her before he took her into his arms. Kayla snuggled against his chest.

"Goodnight Kay."

"Goodnight G."

….

A couple days later Kayla had her doctor's appointment. First they dropped the kids off at school and then they went to the doctor's office.

"What can I do for you today?" The doctor asked as Kayla and Callen sat down.

"Well, I took a home test and it was positive."

"Well let's go see then."

Kayla and Callen followed the doctor to the exam room. Kayla went to go change into a hospital gown before lying down on the table. The doctor fired up the computer and grabbed the wand. He put some sort of condom over it and inserted it in Kayla's vagina. He moved it around a bit as he looked at the screen.

"Ah, there it is. The test was right. You're pregnant. Congratulations."

Callen and Kayla looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Callen gave Kayla a kiss.

"How many weeks doctor?" Kayla asked.

"I'd say about 7-8 weeks but I'll know more after some more tests."

The doctor gave them a picture of the ultrasound and took some blood from Kayla.

"I'll have the test results in a week or 2. I'll call you with the results."

"That's great. Thank you doctor."

Callen and Kayla walked out of the office with a smile on their faces. Before they got into the car Callen pulled her to him.

"I'm so happy right now," Callen told her.

"Me too."

"Should we tell the others already?"

"Maybe we should wait until we know how far along I'm exactly am and we should tell Alyssa and Mike first."

"That's fine."

Callen gave Kayla one more kiss before they got in the car and drove to work.

"I guess we should tell Hetty already, so she knows I can't go out into the field anymore."

"Yes, that's a good idea."

When they arrived at work no one was there yet. They dropped their bags off at their desks and walked to Hetty's office.

"Good morning Hetty, you've got a sec," Callen greeted her.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Callen. What's up?"

"We have some wonderful news to share with you Hetty," Kayla started. "G and I are having another baby."

"That's wonderful. Congratulations. I assume you won't be going into the field anymore."

"No, that's why we wanted to tell you already so you know."

"That's fine Mrs. Callen. I'm very happy for you two."

"Thank you Hetty."

Callen and Kayla walked back to their desks and started with their paperwork.

That evening at dinner they told Alyssa and Mike.

"Mommy and daddy have some news to tell you guys. Mommy and daddy are having another baby. You're gonna get a brother or sister," Kayla spoke.

"That's awesome mommy," Alyssa replied as she gave Kayla a big hug.

Mike was a bit too young to understand what was going on.

"You're mommy is having another baby," Callen spoke as he picked up Mike. "Just like you and Alyssa the baby is growing in mommy's tummy."

"In mommy's tummy," Mike replied.

"Yes, right here in mommy's tummy," Callen responded as he placed his hand on Kayla's stomach. "The baby will be here in a couple of months. You'll be a big brother."

"Big brother," Mike replied with a smile.

"Yes you're gonna be a big brother."

"When will the baby be here mommy?" Alyssa asked.

"It's gonna be a few months, around June."

"I can't wait mommy. I want a little sister."

"We'll see. We don't know yet."

….

A week and a half later the doctor had the results. The doctor called Kayla when she was at work. Kayla saw it was the doctor so she stepped out of the bullpen to take the call.

"Kayla Walinsky."

"Hello Mrs. Walinsky, I've got your test results here. You're 8 weeks along now, which puts your due date on June 10th."

"Thank you doctor, that's great. Is everything fine so far?"

"Yes, everything looks fine so far. I'd like to see you back here in 4 weeks. You can call my assistant to make an appointment."

"Alright doctor, I will. Thank you."

Kayla hung up and called the assistant to make an appointment. Just as she hung up the phone Callen walked to her.

"Was that the doctor?" Callen asked.

"Yes it was. I'm 8 weeks along. My due date is June 10th and everything looks fine so far."

"That's great," Callen responded as he hugged his wife. "I can't wait."

"Me neither. Should we go and tell the others?"

"Yes."

Hand in hand Callen and Kayla walked back into the bullpen.

"Guys, we've got something to tell you," Kayla started. Eric and Nell were just coming down the stairs. Everyone looked up from their work and looked at the two. "G and I are having another baby."

"Congratulations," Kensi spoke and she hugged the two of them followed by the others.

"When is your due date?" Nell asked.

"June 10th, I'm only 8 weeks."

"I'm happy for you two," Sam spoke.

"Thank you guys. We're very happy with it."

"Did you tell the kids yet?"

"Yes we did. They were both very happy with it. Alyssa wants to have a little sister."

"Yeah I bet."

Everyone went back to their paperwork. Kayla's pregnancy was already bothering her so she had to run to the bathroom a couple of times. It was just past 5.30pm when everyone went home.

"Hey little girl," Kensi spoke as she and Deeks walked into their house and Donna came walking over to them. Kensi picked her up and gave her kisses. "Hey sweetie, did you have fun today with Amber?"

"Yes, she was a little sweetheart today," Amber answered.

"That's good. Thank you for watching after her."

"It's my pleasure, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kensi showed her out as Deeks started on dinner. Kensi put Donna back on the ground. Donna wandered over to Deeks and grabbed his leg. Deeks looked down as he felt something on his leg.

"Hey my little princess." Donna smiled up to her daddy so Deeks picked her up. "You wanna help daddy with dinner?"

Together with Donna Deeks stirred through the sauce. 20 minutes later the family sat down to eat. After dinner Deeks took Donna upstairs for bath. Deeks got it the bath with Donna. Donna loved bath time. She played with her toys in the bath. Deeks sat in the middle of the tub and Donna steered her little boat around him. A little later Kensi came upstairs.

"Hey you two."

"Hey mommy."

"Look mommy, boat," Donna spoke.

"Yes sweetie, that's a boat. You're having fun?"

"Yes."

"Alright sweetie, bath time is over," Deeks spoke after a few more minutes. Donna kicked and screamed as Deeks took her out. "Bath time is over Donna."

Deeks dried her off and dressed her in her pajamas. He took her to her room and sat down in the rocking chair and grabbed her favorite book. Donna calmed down once he began to read. Donna was nestled against his chest as he read the book. Once the book had ended Deeks carried her over to her bed and kissed her goodnight before putting her in.

"Goodnight sweetie," Deeks spoke as he turned her music box on.

"Night daddy."

Deeks put her night light on, turned off the big light and shut the door. Deeks walked back downstairs and joined Kensi on the couch.

"She's asleep?"

"Almost."

"Good."

Kensi crawled against Deeks and they watched TV together until they went to bed.

"Hey honey, I was just thinking about something," Kensi started as she turned to face him in the bed.

"What about?"

"I was thinking about maybe trying to have another baby."

"You do?" Deeks asked with a smile.

"Yes, now that Kayla is pregnant again I got to thinking about that. I would love to have another baby with you."

"Well in that case," Deeks started as he rolled over to Kensi and turned Kensi on her back with him on top of her. "We should practice a little."

Deeks smirked at her as he kissed her. Kensi loved the effect Deeks had on her. He didn't need to do much to turn her into jelly in his arms.

…

Today was Halloween. In the evening after work Callen took Mike and Alyssa to go trick or treating while Kayla stayed at home. Last year Kayla went with the kids so now it was Callen's turn. Alyssa was dressed as a Minion, Mike was dressed as a cowboy, Callen was dressed as a werewolf and Kayla was dressed as little red riding hood. Before Callen left Kayla took some pictures of the kids. They looked so cute in their costumes.

"Have fun you guys," Kayla spoke as the three of them left.

A little later the first people showed up at Kayla's door.

"Trick or treat," the kids spoke.

"Well what do we have here, I see a pirate, a fairy, a minion and a snow white. You look really nice. Here's some candy."

Kayla put some candy in each kids' bags.

"Thank you," the kids spoke before they left.

An hour later Callen, Alyssa and Mike came home with their bags full of candy.

"Wow, you guys picked up a lot of candy."

"Daddy said we could have one piece," Alyssa spoke.

"Yes, one piece, the rest we will put in your jars."

They each picked out a piece of candy and Kayla put the rest of their candy in each of their jars.

"Did you guys have fun with daddy?"

"Yes, all the people said I look pretty," Alyssa spoke.

"And what about you Mike? Did you have fun too?"

"Yes. Got a lot of candy," Mike replied.

"Yes you did."

"How did it go here?" Callen asked.

"Good, almost out of candy."

Once Mike had finished his candy Callen took him upstairs to get in bath. Once Mike was done Alyssa went to get washed up. Mike was asleep before Callen had left the room.

Alyssa lay in bed reading for a while before she fell asleep.

Callen and Kayla cleaned up downstairs and outside.

"They had fun tonight," Callen spoke. "They were all smiles when the people told them what they were and they said thank you every time."

"That's good."

Kayla went upstairs once they were ready to get changed. A little later she came downstairs and Callen's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Kayla was standing there wearing a sexy wonder woman costume.

"You're coming to devour me werewolf?" Kayla asked in a cheeky tone.

"You bet ya."

Callen rushed to Kayla. He picked her up, threw her over her shoulder and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Kayla squealed as Callen picked her up. Callen playfully threw her on the bed and took his clothes off. Soon Kayla's followed and they made love.

…

Kensi, Deeks and Donna were getting ready for their Halloween. Kensi and Deeks were dressed at Wilma and Fred Flintstone and Donna was dressed as Pebbles. They stayed at home to great all the kids. Kensi and Deeks had made a bag of sweets for Donna too. Once it was quieter at the door Deeks grabbed the bag of candy and hid it somewhere in the house.

"Shall we go find your candy?" Kensi spoke and took Donna by the hand. "Where did daddy hide it?"

"You're cold over there," Deeks said.

"Oh we have to go this way Donna."

"You're getting warmer, warmer, you're burning up."

"It's somewhere here sweetie, go look for it."

Donna looked in her box of toys. Once she had found the bag she held it up proudly.

"Yay, good job Donna," Kensi and Deeks clapped.

Donna took one piece of candy out of the bag and Kensi put it away. Once Donna had eaten the candy Kensi took her upstairs to get her ready for bed.

"Goodnight my little sweetie," Kensi spoke as she gave her a kiss.

Kensi walked back downstairs and helped Deeks clean up.

"Hey Fred," Kensi spoke when they were ready with cleaning up.

"Yes Wilma."

"You wanna join me upstairs?"

"Yabadaba-doo," Deeks replied and the two rushed upstairs.

….

Today was Kayla's doctor's appointment. She was now 12 weeks pregnant. Callen went with her after they dropped the kids off at school.

"Good morning Mrs. Walinsky. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked when Callen and Kayla sat down.

"Good so far, just some nausea."

"That's normal. Shall we go see what the little baby is up to?"

Callen and Kayla followed the doctor to the exam room and Kayla changed into the hospital gown. The doctor put the wand inside her vagina and Callen and Kayla waited anxiously until they saw their baby on the screen.

"There it is," the doctor spoke.

Callen and Kayla looked at the screen with love in their eyes. Their baby was on the screen.

"Wait a sec," the doctor spoke.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Kayla asked concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

"No nothing is wrong, you're just having twins."

Kayla and Callen looked at each other. They were having twins! They couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure doctor?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, here you can see one heart and here is the other," the doctor replied pointing at the screen.

Callen and Kayla still couldn't believe it. They were having twins! The doctor gave them an ultrasound picture and Kayla made an appointment for 3 weeks from now.

"I can't believe we're having twins," Kayla spoke as they were in the car on their way to work.

"I know, me neither. I thought it would be just one."

"Yeah me too."

"We'll have 4 kids then in a while. We can handle that right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. It's one more than we thought but I'm sure we can handle it."

"I wonder how the kids will react to this."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

Kayla looked at the ultrasound picture. She still couldn't believe that she was carrying twins.

15 minutes later they were at work and they sat behind their desks. It was their last day at work before the Christmas break.

"Is that an ultrasound picture?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah it is," Kayla answered.

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

Without saying anything Kayla handed the picture to Kensi. Kensi took the picture and looked at it. A few seconds later her eyes widened.

"You're having twins?!" Kensi exclaimed causing the others to look in her direction.

"Yeah we are, we just found out this morning."

"Wow, congrats."

"Thanks. We both still really can't believe it. We were just expecting to have one not two, so it'll be getting a little used to, but we're happy about it."

"I'm sure you can handle it," Sam spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can. It'll just be getting a little used to. I'm sure it'll go fine with Alyssa just wondering how Mike will be around two new babies."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

The last day before the Christmas break was quiet. Hetty let everyone go home at 4pm. They thanked her and departed to their homes.

Mike and Alyssa were making Christmas decorations with Kelly.

"Hey guys," Callen spoke.

"Hey daddy, hey mommy," the kids replied without looking up from the decorations.

"What are you making?" Kayla asked as they walked over to the kids.

"I'm making a Christmas tree," Alyssa replied proudly as she held up her decoration.

"That's beautiful sweetie."

"And what are you making Mike?" Callen asked. Mike held up what he was making. "And what's that called?"

"Ball," Mike answered.

"Yes. Is that for in the tree?" Mike nodded.

"You're off for Christmas now?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, 2 weeks off."

"That's nice. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. We actually found out something this morning during the appointment."

"You find out what you're gonna have?"

"Nope, something different. Mike, Alyssa could you please lay down your decorations and look at mommy and daddy. Mommy and daddy have something to tell you."

"What is it mommy?" Alyssa asked as she turned around.

"Well, mommy and daddy told you we're having a baby but this morning at the doctor's we found out we're having two babies."

"You're having twins?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yes we are."

"That's amazing. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"You're having two babies?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes we are. There are two babies growing inside of me, it's called twins."

"So I'll be having two baby sisters?"

"We don't know that yet. But yes you'll be having two siblings, two sisters, two brothers or a brother and a sister. We don't know yet."

"When will you know?"

"That depends if daddy and me want to know before the babies are born otherwise it will be when the babies will be born."

"I wanna know sooner."

"We'll see."

Kelly packed up her things and was ready to leave.

"Have a nice Christmas everyone."

"Are you coming here for Christmas?" Alyssa asked.

"No sweetie, I'm going to my family but I'll come by Christmas day okay."

"Okay."

Kelly said her goodbyes and went home. Callen and Kayla helped the kids finish their decorations. Once Mike's ball was finished Callen helped him to hang it in the tree.

….

Today was Christmas Eve, normally Callen wouldn't care so much about Christmas but since he had a family he loved Christmas. Callen took Alyssa to go grocery shopping. She was a good little helper. It was pretty busy at the store so it took them more than an hour to get everything. Once everything was put away Kayla started cooking the Christmas dinner. Alyssa helped her. Callen was in the living room watching a Christmas movie with Mike.

Kayla's parents were coming over for dinner tonight.

Just after 4pm Kayla finished with the preparations for dinner. Kayla and Alyssa went upstairs go get changed in their Christmas outfits. Kayla put Alyssa's hair in a braid. Just as they were coming down the stairs the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Alyssa shouted and she ran to the door, followed by Kayla. Alyssa looked through the side window. "It's grandma and grandpa!" Alyssa opened the door. "Grandma! Grandpa!" Alyssa shouted as she gave both of them a hug.

"Hey sweetie," Barbara responded.

"Hey Kayla," Barbara spoke as she hugged her daughter. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

Mike came running towards them as well.

"Nanna!"

"Hey buddy," Max responded as he crouched down and took Mike in his arms.

"Hey guys," Callen spoke.

"Hey G," Barbara replied and gave her son-in-law a hug.

Callen carried their bags to the guest room. Barbara and Alyssa set the table as Kayla went to prepare dinner. The boys sat in the living room. Mike sat on his grandfather's lap and watched the movie he was watching before.

Just after 6pm the entire family sat down to eat.

"It looks delicious," Barbara spoke.

"Thanks, I hope it tastes delicious too."

Kayla had made a turkey with beans and mashed potatoes. Mike sat next to Kayla in his high chair. Kayla put a bit of mashed potatoes on his plate and cut a piece of turkey in smaller pieces and did the same with the beans. Mike took his spoon and started eating. In the background they had some Christmas music playing.

The food was really delicious. Everyone was full when they had finished.

"Mom, dad, G and I have something we wanna share with you," Kayla spoke as they finished their food.

"What is it?" Barbara asked her daughter, wondering what I was.

"G and I are having twins."

"Oh my god, that's amazing, congratulations."

Barbara went to hug her daughter and son-in-law.

"Have far along are you?"

"12 weeks now. We just found out a couple days ago that it'll be twins."

"That's amazing. I'm happy for you too."

Max came to congratulate them as well.

Barbara helped her daughter clean up afterwards and they loaded everything into the dishwasher.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again. I know how much trouble it was to get pregnant with Mike."

"Yeah, we didn't really have it planned. Imagine our surprise to find out we're having twins."

"Yeah, I can imagine. What do the kids think of it?"

"Alyssa loves it. Mike doesn't really understand yet. Alyssa hopes she'll get a baby sister."

"You don't know yet?"

"Nope, doctor didn't mention she could see it. Not sure if we wanna know. We'll see."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks mom, so are we."

Once everything was cleaned up they joined the others in the living room. Alyssa had pulled out the twister game. Max turned the spinner as Barbara held Mike. The first few moves were pretty easy.

"Kayla, left foot on green."

Kayla looked at the green row. There was only one green left and it was behind Callen. Kayla maneuvered her leg around Callen and placed it on green.

"Comfortable honey?" Callen joked.

"Not really."

Alyssa's legs were too small so she couldn't reach her next color which caused her to fall down. Alyssa sat on the couch and watched Kayla and Callen. They were pretty tangled up in each other.

"Kayla, right foot on red."

The only way to get her foot on red was to go over Callen. With one hand on yellow, one hand on red and one foot on green she put her leg over Callen and put her right foot on red. She was almost sitting on Callen's lap.

"G, right hand on red."

The dots closest to him where already filled up. So he moved his right hand underneath Kayla and planted it behind her right foot. It was a pretty awkward position they found themselves in.

"Kayla, left hand on blue."

There was a spot free under Callen's ass.

"G, right foot on red."

Callen got his foot on red but it was a very uncomfortable position. Kayla half sat on his lap and his head was in between her legs.

"Kayla, left foot on blue."

She looked at her options. How was she going to do this one? She had to maneuver her left food around Callen. But somehow she managed it.

"G, left hand on green."

How was he going to do this? His left and right hand were both on side. He needed to turn around to get his hand on green but his legs were in the way. He tried to reach it but he lost his balance and he fell down causing Kayla to fall down on top of him.

"Well done you two," Barbara spoke.

They sang a few Christmas songs together until it was time to go to bed. Barbara and Max took the kids upstairs to bed. Callen and Kayla sat together on the couch. Kayla was snuggled up to Callen. Callen had his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"You can go to bed if you want."

"No, it's okay. I'm really comfortable here."

"Me too. I love you honey."

"I love you too baby."

A little later Kayla's parents came back down.

"Mike is already asleep," Max spoke.

"That's good," Kayla replied.

They sat on the couch and watched Miracle on 34th street together. Once the movie had ended they said their goodnights and went to their room. Just as Callen and Kayla were getting into bed Alyssa walked into their room.

"Mommy, can I sleep downstairs? I wanna see Santa."

"Sure. But you have to promise me you'll go to sleep."

"I will mommy."

"Alright then."

Kayla went down with Alyssa and tucked her in on the couch and put some milk and cookies out for Santa.

A few hours later Callen got out of bed and put his Santa costume on. Quietly he walked downstairs. With the bag of gifts in his hand he quietly walked into the living room. When he was putting the presents under the tree he heard a sleepy voice behind him.

"Santa," Alyssa spoke half asleep.

Callen turned around. He changed his voice a bit.

"Hey sweetie, I heard you were very good this hear. If you go back to sleep like a sweet girl now you can open the presents tomorrow okay."

"Okay Santa. Thank you Santa. I put some milk and cookies out for you."

"I saw, thank you." Callen drank a bit of milk and ate a cookie. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Santa."

Alyssa closed her eyes again and Callen walked back upstairs. He quickly changed out of his Santa costume and put it away where the kids wouldn't find it and crawled back into bed.

Early next morning Alyssa came storming into Callen and Kayla's bedroom.

"Mommy, daddy!" Alyssa yelled as she jumped on the bed. "Santa brought a lot of presents. Come look."

"Okay, okay, we're coming. Go wake up grandma and grandpa."

Alyssa run to the guest room as Callen went out to wake Mike. With everyone still in their pajamas they sat around the tree to open the presents. Alyssa took the presents and read the name that was on there and handed it to the person it was for.

30 minutes later all the presents were unwrapped. Alyssa and Mike got a lot of toys to play with. Kayla got a beautiful necklace and matching bracelet and Callen got a new watch. For Barbara and Max there was a present too. Barbara got a new blender and Max got a new toolbox.

"There is one more present mommy," Alyssa spoke as she saw a present deep under the tree.

"Who is it for?"

Alyssa took the present and read what was on the present. "Babies Callen."

"Hmmm, who's that for?"

"My little baby siblings."

"Yes, I think you're right. Why don't you open it."

Alyssa opened the package and pulled out to little stuffed teddy bears.

"Aw, I'm sure the babies will love these." Alyssa handed the bears to Kayla. "What do we say then?"

"Thank you Santa," Mike and Alyssa yelled.

Callen cleaned up as Kayla went to prepare breakfast and Barbara and Max took the kids upstairs to get dressed.

The whole family sat down to eat Christmas breakfast. After breakfast Max and Barbara packed up their stuff and went home. Just after noon Kelly arrived.

"Hey guys," Kelly spoke as she walked in. "Santa brought these gifts at my house but they are for you. He asked me to give them to you."

Kelly handed the gifts to the kids and they happily tore the wrapper off. Alyssa got a new Barbie doll and Mike got a truck.

"Thank you Santa," Alyssa spoke.

"Twank you Santa," Mike said.

"Did you guys have fun yesterday with Grandpa and Grandma?"

"Yes, I helped mommy make dinner and we watched a movie and we did twister and we sang some Christmas songs," Alyssa answered.

"That's nice. I've gotta go again. Got a plane to catch."

"Have fun," Kayla spoke and showed her out.

Kayla and Callen packed their suitcases as well and the kids' too. They were going to Hawaii for a week.

Alyssa and Mike behaved really well on the plane. When they got off the plane they all got a flower necklace. They took a cab to their hotel and checked in. They were staying in the Hilton Hawaiian Village in an ocean view room with 2 double beds. They checked in and a bellhop brought their suitcases upstairs. Callen tipped him as the kids explored the room.

"Wow this is beautiful," Alyssa spoke.

Kayla opened the door to the lanai and they looked out at the ocean. They quickly unpacked their suitcases and got dressed in their swimwear. They found a spot to put their towels down. Callen inflated the floaties for Mike as Kayla rubbed some sunscreen on the kids before they could go swimming. Once ready the entire family dove into the water. Alyssa was a little water bug, she loved to swim. They stayed at the pool until it was time to go eat dinner. They freshened up and went downstairs to eat in the hotel. Just as they finished eating Callen saw Danny. He remembered him from when he and Sam went to Hawaii to get Dracul.

"Hey Danny," Callen called.

Danny looked in their direction. He and Steve walked up to them.

"Hey Callen. Steve, this is special Agent Callen, Sam's partner. They were here when you were away."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you, tell Sam I said hello."

"I will. He's still waiting on that steak dinner you owe him."

"Yeah I know."

"Danny, you remember Kayla."

"Ah yes, nice to see you again. These your kids?"

"Yes we're on family vacation for a week."

"You two got married?"

"Yes we did and about 2 years ago we had Mike. I already had Alyssa from a previous relationship but G is her daddy too. Kensi and Deeks got married too and they have a little girl."

"I knww they would end up together."

"We've gotta run," Steve spoke. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," Kayla replied.

Steve and Danny left and Callen and Kayla sat back at the table. There was a show that was about to start. It had some Hawaiian music and Hawaiian dances. One of the dancers asked Alyssa and Kayla out on stage.

"Come on mommy," Alyssa spoke as she pulled Kayla to the stage.

Callen took out the camera and started filming. Kayla and Alyssa tried their best to do the dance. It was actually fun to do. A little later Mike had fallen asleep so they went upstairs. They put Mike in his travel bed and the three of them sat on the lanai until it was time for Alyssa to go to bed. Kayla and Callen sat there for a little longer just enjoying the beautiful view.

The next day they went swimming with dolphins. Alyssa was very excited, Mike was a little bit scared. Kayla went in with Alyssa first. They sat on the edge of the pool and the trainer called a dolphin over to them. The dolphin stuck it's head in between Kayla and Alyssa. They petted him so they could get to know the dolphin. Then the trainer explained them what to do. They stood at the side of the pool and Alyssa did the sign for hand shake. The dolphin came out of the water and stuck his fin out to Alyssa. Alyssa took it in her hand before the dolphin went back down. Alyssa gave him a piece of fish when he came back up. Next Alyssa sent the dolphin tail surfing backwards through the water. Kayla sent the dolphin back in the water and made it do a jump. After a few more tricks they went in the water with the dolphin, Kayla first. Kayla lay in the water and waited for the dolphin to swim by and she grabbed his fin. Together with the dolphin she surfed through the water. The dolphin went back to the trainer and Alyssa gave him a piece of fish. Next the trainer sent out two dolphins and Kayla balanced on their noses. Before she went out she gave both dolphins a kiss. Next it was Alyssa's turn. Alyssa lay in the water and a dolphin swam up to here upside down. Alyssa took both of his fins and surfed on his belly. Alyssa was all smiles as she was guided through the water. After a few more laps with the dolphins Alyssa gave them a kiss too before she got out.

"That was so awesome! They swim so fast!" Alyssa exclaimed as she got out of the water.

"Glad you loved it."

Next it was Callen and Mike's turn. Mike was a bit afraid so Callen carried him. They sat in the water and greeted the dolphins. Carefully Mike petted the dolphins and gave them a piece of fish. Callen did the sign for hand shake and he held Mike's hand out so he could shake the dolphin.

"Very good buddy."

Since Mike was too young he couldn't go swimming with the dolphins but he did give the dolphins a kiss. Callen handed Mike off to Kayla and he got in the water with the dolphins. Mike and Alyssa looked at Callen swimming with the dolphin. When they were done they bought the pictures and videos before going back to the resort.

On their way back to the resort the bus suddenly came to a quick stop in the middle of the freeway.


	5. Chapter 5

Wondering what was going on Callen and Kayla looked through the window, trying to see what was going on. They could see an accident down the road. They saw police cars and ambulances driving by.

It was an hour later when they could drive again. As they drove by the accident sight they saw 4 cars that were damaged.

Once at the resort Callen and Kayla put their stuff in the hotel room and they freshened up before going down to the restaurant to eat.

The next day they cruised through the shops and bought some souvenirs. Callen remember the mall from that time he shot Dracul. They were looking around when Kayla noticed Callen staring.

"You okay G?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah I'm good. It's just….. That's where I, you know."

"We can go somewhere else if you want?"

"No, it's fine. I'm good."

Callen shook the thoughts off and joined his family in getting some souvenirs. Alyssa got a hula girl and some Hawaiian print shirts and dresses. Mike got a little surfboard with his name on it. Kayla bought as short Hawaiian print summer dress and Callen bought a little surfboard too, the same as Mike.

With bags in their hands they walked back to their hotel.

...

Today was New Year's Eve. The family was still in Hawaii. Tonight there was a big firework show at the hotel. Mike and Alyssa both could stay up to watch the fireworks. They put Mike to bed after dinner. Alyssa could stay up. When it was 11.30pm they woke Mike up and they went downstairs to enjoy the fireworks. They stood at the beach and waited until it was midnight. They counted down with the big clock.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

"Happy New Year honey," Callen spoke to Kayla and gave her a kiss.

"Happy New Year honey."

"Happy New Year mommy," Alyssa spoke and she gave her mom a hug and a kiss.

"Happy New Year sweetie."

"Happy New Year daddy."

"Happy New Year princess."

"Appy New Yeah," Mike spoke.

"Happy New Year buddy," Callen replied and gave him a kiss.

They watched the fireworks.

"Daddy look, pwetty," Mike spoke as he pointed to the sky.

"Yes it's pretty."

They stayed there for 30 minutes before going up. Mike had fallen asleep in Callen's arms.

…..

Before they knew it the week had past and they were on a plane back to the mainland. It was Friday now, they just had Saturday and Sunday off. Monday they had to go back to work. They unpacked their suitcases and Kayla went to do some laundry.

That Monday Callen and Kayla went back to work.

"Morning guys, happy new year," Callen spoke as they walked into the bullpen.

"Morning. Happy new year. How were your holidays?" Sam asked.

"Good. We went to Hawaii. By the way, Steve from Five-0 says hi and he knows about the steak dinner he owes you."

"Good."

"How were your holidays?"

"Good, we went to Palm Springs."

A little later Kensi and Deeks were there too as Eric came downstairs and whistled.

"Holidays are over, got a new case," Eric spoke.

The agents followed Eric upstairs and he and Nell explained the case to them.

…

Kayla was now 18 weeks pregnant. She had another doctor's appointment. Her 15 week appointment went very well. It was before work but Callen was called into work early so he couldn't come with her.

"I'm really sorry I can't come with you honey," Callen told her.

"It's okay, I understand."

"I really want to go with you."

"I know honey, I know. But you've gotta go catch some bad guys. I'll see you later at work," Kayla gave Callen a kiss.

"Okay, ask the doctor for a picture. I wanna see our little babies."

"I will G."

"I love you," Callen told her and gave her one more kiss.

"I love you too."

Callen gave her stomach a kiss too before he left for work. He hated not being able to go to the doctor's appointment with Kayla. He wanted to see their little babies on the screen. Kayla dropped Alyssa off at school. Kelly was at the house to look after Mike. After dropping Alyssa off at school Kayla drove to the doctor's office. She sat in the waiting room until she was called in.

"Alone this time?" The doctor asked as Kayla stepped in.

"Yes, my husband was called into work early."

"Okay, I'll give you a picture so you can show it to him."

"Great. He asked me to ask you that."

"That's good. How are you feeling?"

"Good, can't complain so far. Not really nauseous, just sometimes."

"That's good. Shall we go see what the little babies are up to?"

Kayla followed the doctor to the exam room. Kayla wanted to go change but the doctor stopped her. "I think we can try to go through the abdomen. If it doesn't work we can always do it from inside."

"Alright that's good." Kayla was glad, it wasn't really comfortable to have to thing inside of her.

Kayla lay down on the bed as the doctor fired up the machine. After putting some gel on the wand the doctor put it on Kayla's stomach. She moved it around a bit until she found the babies.

"There they are."

Kayla looked at the screen and saw two heartbeats on the screen. She couldn't help but smile.

"Is everything okay doctor?"

"Yes, so far everything looks fine. Do you wanna know the sex of the babies?"

"Only if they are identical or not, not the sex of the babies."

"Alright," the doctor replied and he pulled up Kayla's test results. "They are identical. So you'll be having two boys or two girls."

"Okay."

"Everything looks fine so far. The babies are growing nice and big."

The doctor took Kayla's vitals and her weight after giving her an ultrasound picture. On her way out Kayla made a new appointment for in 2 weeks. She left the doctor's office and drove to the office. When she walked in the bullpen Callen and Sam were sitting there.

"Hey guys," Kayla greeted.

"Hey Kayla," Sam greeted back.

"Hey honey," Callen replied as he stood up. "How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Good. The babies are growing nice and big and we're having either two boys or two girls."

"That's good."

"Here's the ultrasound picture."

Kayla handed Callen the picture. He looked at it, his eyes were full of love. They were interrupted by Eric coming down the stairs. He had a new lead for them. Callen gave Kayla a quick kiss before he and Sam left. Kayla went to help Nell and Eric.

They managed to wrap the case up before they went home. Kelly had dinner ready for them went they walked in. She stayed for dinner before going home. Callen watched TV with the kids while Kayla cleaned up after dinner. Once Kayla was done she took Mike upstairs for bath and bed while Callen helped Alyssa with her homework.

"Mommy, when will baby be here?" Mike asked as Kayla tucked him in.

"Not for a while sweetie. The babies will be here around the summer."

"Big brother."

"Yes, you'll be a big brother."

Kayla read him a story before going back down.

"How's it going here?" Kayla asked.

"Good, almost finished mommy."

"That's good."

Kayla went to get some laundry done. Once Alyssa was done with her homework she went upstairs so get a shower. Once she was done Callen went upstairs and tucked her in.

"Goodnight sweetie," Callen spoke as he gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight daddy."

Even though Alyssa wasn't his biological daughter he loved her like she was his own. Callen was very happy to be her daddy. She was such a sweet little girl. Luckily she didn't have much of her father in her. Luckily Alyssa didn't know all the stuff that her father did, which caused him to get killed. Callen remembered the day like it was yesterday, the day they found out Alex was a Russian spy.

….

_4 years ago…._

_They decided what their plan was going to be, just as soon as they were planning to move into position they saw two men coming outside to smoke a cigarette. Callen and Sam moved in and caught them by surprise and used the choke hold and the men fell unconscious. All 4 of them moved inside, Alex was no were to be seen. They split up, each taking a part of the building to clear. Callen went row by row trying to get a glimpse of Kayla until he reached a door on his left side. He opened the door and went inside where he saw Kayla sitting tied to a chair._

"_G," Kayla said as she saw Callen stepping through the door._

"_Kayla, you okay?" Callen said as he walked up to her to untie her._

"_I'm fine. G, it's Alex. He is the one who burned me."_

"_I know, Eric found out."_

"_He's still here somewhere. We can't let him get away."_

"_We won't," Callen reassured her and he went to untie her feet._

_Callen was just about done with untying her feet when Kayla saw Alex appearing in the doorway with a gun in his hand ready to shoot them as she looked over Callen's shoulder. _

"_G, look out," Kayla said as she pushed him out of the way and grabbed his gun from his thigh holster in the process._

_The bullet that came from Alex's gun grazed Callen's arm and Kayla raised the gun. _

"_Drop your gun!" Kayla said._

"_What are you gonna do, shoot me? Take away your daughter's father?" Alex said._

"_Alyssa is better off without a father like you."_

"_How will you live with yourself knowing you're the one who took away Alyssa's father? How are you gonna tell her you're the one who killed her father?"_

_Kayla paused for a second thinking about killing him, if she didn't shoot him now he'd probably shoot them. In a flash she lowered her weapon just a bit and Alex took the chance and raised his weapon again and was about to shoot her. Kayla didn't think twice and she raised the gun again and shot him, Alex fell to the floor. _

...

Callen was glad Alyssa hadn't asked them about it so far. It would be tough to tell her what really happened. He hoped it would never come to that, at least not until she was a lot older. Callen went back downstairs and sat next to Kayla on the couch. They watched some TV before going to bed. Kayla was just undressing herself when Callen stepped into the room. Callen looked at her. You could see a small baby bump already. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her. Kayla turned around and saw Callen looking at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at my beautiful wife," Callen spoke as he stepped close to Kayla and wrapped his arms around her. "Just looking at my wife with her beautiful baby bump."

"I'm only 18 weeks and I already feel like I look like 25 weeks."

"You're carrying twins honey. And you do not look fat at all. You look beautiful."

"Thanks G."

"You're welcome," Callen responded and he kissed her.

Callen backed her up to the bed until they fell down. Callen quickly got up and locker their bedroom door. Callen went back to the bed and lay on top of Kayla. Kayla stroked her hands through his hair as Callen looked at her lovingly.

"I love you so much, you know that right," Callen spoke passionately.

"Yes I know. And guess what….. I love you very much too," Kayla replied with a smile.

"That's good."

Callen smirked at her as he kissed her again. Callen moved his hand lower and rubbed her small baby bump. Callen took his clothes off and took the remainder of Kayla's clothes off before they made love. Afterwards they lay tangled up in each other, too tired to move.

"It feels so good when you're pregnant," Callen uttered.

"Yeah I know. Everything is a lot more sensitive."

"Yes, I noticed."

Once they had regained their breaths they got dressed and Callen unlocked the door to their bedroom. They crawled back into bed and Kayla snuggled against Callen. They gave each other one more kiss.

"Goodnight baby," Kayla spoke.

"Goodnight honey," Callen replied.

Kayla snuggled against Callen's chest and they fell asleep.

…

That Saturday Callen and Kayla went to the baby store. They took Alyssa and Mike with them.

"Mommy, do you know what you're gonna have?" Alyssa asked.

"No sweetie, we won't know until the babies are here. We do know that we'll be having two boys or two girls."

"I want two little sisters."

"We'll see."

They walked to the furniture and looked at the cribs. They picked out two light brown cribs with drawers underneath the crib. From the same collection they picked out a closet and changing table. For both cribs they picked out yellow bedding with animals on it. Next they went to the strollers. They still had Mike's stroller but they needed one for two babies. They bought a twin stroller with the basinets behind each other. They didn't need to buy everything, some things they still had from when Mike was a baby. They still had his maxi cosy so they just needed to buy one of those. Kayla also picked out some unisex onesies. For now they had everything they needed so they went to pay for it. The stroller and the furniture would be delivered within 3 to 6 weeks. Callen loaded everything into the car and they drove home. Callen unloaded everything from the car and he went to get some paint for the nursery. They had talked about the color. It would be light yellow with a band of animal wallpaper in the middle.

Callen was at the store and had already picked out the paint. He was now looking at the wallpaper. There were a few he could choose from. He took pictures of them and sent them to Kayla.

Kayla looked at the message Callen sent.

'I really like the middle one,' Kayla replied.

'Me too. I'll pick that one.'

The room that they were going to use as a nursery was now a laundry room. The laundry machine and dryer they already had in the scullery so they moved the rest of the stuff their too, like the drying rack and the iron board and iron. The carpet in the room was already light yellow so they could leave it there. The walls were painted so they didn't need to remove the wallpaper. Callen pulled on some old clothes to paint in. Alyssa wanted to help so she pulled on some old clothes as well.

Callen showed her how to paint using the paint roller. Alyssa did exactly as Callen told her. Callen watched her for a bit but she was actually doing it very well. Callen grabbed a roller as well and started painting too.

"Look daddy," Alyssa spoke after she finished a piece.

"That's good sweetie."

With Alyssa's help they managed to paint all the walls that afternoon. The walls needed to dry and then Callen would do them again.

"Nicely done Alyssa. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome daddy."

Alyssa left and Callen went to paint the ceiling. A little later Kayla called that dinner was ready. Callen finished up the last piece of the ceiling and went down. He washed his hands before sitting down to eat dinner.

…..

Today was Career day at Alyssa's school. The kids' parents could come to school and tell them about what they were doing for a living. Callen and Kayla could hardly tell the kids that they were Federal Agents within a secret team at NCIS.

Callen and Kayla sat in the back of the class as Alyssa sat at her table.

"Thank you moms and dads for coming today to tell us about your job," the teacher spoke.

First a couple other dads and moms came before it was time for Callen and Kayla. Callen had Eric pull up the jobs of the other parents so they didn't accidently tell them something where the other parents worked.

"So Alyssa, what do you mom and dad do?" The teacher asked.

"My mom and dad work security," Alyssa answered.

"We both work for a private security firm," Callen added.

"Do you get to carry a gun?" One of the boys in the class asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact we do."

"Can we see?"

"I don't think your teacher would be very happy with guns in the classroom, they are dangerous. You have to do a special training before you're allowed to have a gun."

"Have you ever fired your gun and killed someone?"

"Yes, we have fired it once or twice, luckily now one got killed," Kayla answered. "We don't really go after bad guys, we protect the good guys. We're kinda like the cops of the police who keep everyone safe."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not really, like I said we don't really go after bad guys."

"Can we please see a gun?" One of the other boys asked.

"Jason, guns are dangerous. You just don't wave them around," the teacher spoke. "We don't need guns here. Like Mr. Walinsky said, you need to do special training to own a gun. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Walinsky."

Alyssa sat back down on her seat and Callen and Kayla went back to the back of the class and listened to the other parents.

When everyone was done the parents go up to leave the classroom when they heard shouting in the hall followed by gunfire.


	6. Chapter 6

The kids started screaming in the classroom and ran to their parents. Callen grabbed his gun for the back of his pants.

"Stay here Kay, protect the kids."

Gun ready Callen moved towards the door. He opened it slightly to see what was going on in the hallway. Quietly he closed the door and called Eric.

"Hey Callen," Eric answered.

"Eric, we need some backup at Alyssa's school. 3 men just came in here and started shooting."

"Are the kids safe Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"The kids in Alyssa's class are, I don't know about the others."

"Sam, Kensi, Deeks and LAPD are on their way," Eric spoke.

"Thanks Eric."

"Keep them save Mr. Callen."

"I will Hetty."

Callen hung up the phone and opened the door slightly to see what the men were doing. They had just barricaded the door and the kids who were in the hallway sat together against the wall.

Callen moved back and took Kayla aside.

"The others are on their way. I want you to take the kids out of here and keep them safe. Try to get the other classes out too."

"Okay. Be careful, okay."

"I will, I promise."

Luckily they were on the first floor so Kayla opened the window and helped the parents and kids out. She took them to a safe place behind the school where the men wouldn't see them.

"Stay here until I come back." Kayla crouched down in front of Alyssa. "You stay here okay. Mommy and daddy will be right back okay."

"Okay mommy."

Kayla took her gun and moved to the class behind Kayla. The window was already open. Kayla pushed it further open.

"Come on kids, this way. It's safe here, I'm a cop."

The teacher helped the kids out of the window. Kayla told them where the others were and told them to go there too. Kayla got the kids out of 2 more classes. When the last kids of the class were out Kensi and Deeks pulled up at the back.

"Kayla, what's going on?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know. G is still in there. I took out as many kids as I could get but there are still kids inside. I can't get to the front classes or to the ones upstairs."

"Where's Callen?"

"In the classroom right there," Kayla pointed.

Kensi and Deeks walked through the classroom and went in through the window.

"What have we got Callen?"

3 men with guns have barricaded the door and some kids are in the hallway. Where's Kayla?"

"She's with the classes she managed to get out."

"Good."

"Sam, we're inside with Callen," Kensi spook through her earpiece.

"LAPD SWAT is ready to breach when needed. We've gotta find a plan to get these kids out."

"I may have a plan," Callen spoke. "I can pose as a teacher coming from upstairs and then try to get the upper hand."

"That could be dangerous G."

"We need to get these kids out of there. Kensi, Deeks, I'll distract them. You go upstairs to see if the kids are safe."

Kensi and Deeks got out of the window again and moved back inside through the last classroom on that side. Kensi carefully opened the door to the classroom. It was in a corner so they could move out of the classroom. They saw Callen stepping out of the classroom and quickly went up the stairs.

Callen walked out of the classroom pretending not to know what's going on.

"What's going on in here? Let those kids go," Callen spoke as he looked over to the kids.

"Who are you?" One of the men spoke as he pointed a gun at him.

"I'm a teacher here. Please let those kids go."

"You can join them."

Callen was pushed on the floor next to the kids.

"Are you guys okay?" The kids nodded. "Don't worry. We'll get out of this."

Kayla took the kids to the front of the school.

"These I managed to get out," Kayla spoke to the SWAT captain.

"Good work."

The EMT's looked the kids over to make sure that they were okay.

"Is Agent Callen still inside?" The SWAT captain asked once the kids and parents were out of hearing range.

"Yes he is. Agent Blye and Detective Deeks are inside as well. There are 3 men with guns and they were holding some kids hostage in the hallway."

"G, is now with them too," Sam spoke.

"G, is in the hallway?"

"Yes, it's part of his plan."

"Where are Kensi and Deeks?"

"They went upstairs to see if the kids were alright."

Just as Sam said that Kayla saw Kensi appearing in front of the window. She signaled that the kids upstairs were safe.

"Good job Kens," Sam spoke. "We're working on a plan to get you guys out of there."

"Our snipers are in position."

"What do you guys want?" Callen asked.

"Just shut up you!" One of the guys yelled at him as he waved his gun causing the kids to scream.

"Okay easy, don't scare the kids. Just tell me what we want. Maybe we can work something out without anyone getting hurt. You don't need to do this."

"Shut up! Before I blow your head off."

"Okay, okay, easy." Callen put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

Sam and the others heard what was going on inside.

"We need to come up with a plan fast. G is losing time," Kayla spoke.

"Do your guys have a shot at them?" Sam asked the SWAT captain.

He spoke over the come. "They have shots on two of them, not the 3rd one."

"We can make it work. G can shoot the 3rd one."

"Will that work?"

"Yes he can do it."

"Alright."

"G, get ready to take the 3rd guy out. The snipers have eyes on the 2 closest to the door. You need to take out the other guy. Cough if you understood." Sam heard a cough over the line. "Alright, G's good."

"Alright. Snipers, take your positions. We're gonna do this on three."

"G, get your gun ready. On three the snipers are gonna shoot."

Together with the SWAT captain Sam counted down. Callen had his hand on his gun. A few seconds later the glass broke and two of the guys were hit. Callen grabbed his gun and quickly shot the other guy. The kids started screaming as the glass shattered. Callen quickly went over to the guys and cleared them off their guns as SWAT came into the building. SWAT took care of the three men while Callen looked after the kids.

"It's okay guys. It's okay. It's over, you're safe. Come on, let's get out of here."

Callen took the kids and the teachers outside. The kids ran up to their parents as soon as they saw them.

"You okay G?" Kayla asked as she walked up to Callen.

"Yeah I'm good. Where's Alyssa?"

"She's safe. Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah they are fine, a little shaken up, but fine."

Kayla put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Callen put his arms around her and held her close.

"Daddy!" Alyssa came yelling over at them.

Callen let go of Kayla and hugged Alyssa. "Hey sweetie, you okay?"

"I'm good daddy."

Not all of the guys were dead. The ones hit by the sniper were. The 3rd guy, the one Callen shot, was still alive. He however required medical attention. Callen hadn't killed him on purpose. He wanted to know why they came into the school, maybe they knew about Alyssa being there.

A little later Kensi and Deeks joined them. They finished up at the scene. Sam and Callen went to the hospital to talk to the guy. Kayla took Alyssa home. Kensi and Deeks stayed behind a little longer.

Callen and Sam arrived at the hospital and asked where the guy was. He was in his room but he hadn't woken up yet.

"Could you please give us a call if he wakes up? And make sure there's security at all times."

"A LAPD officer is guarding his room," the nurse informed them.

"Good."

Callen and Sam went back to the office. Just as they arrived Kayla arrived too.

"You left Alyssa home with Kelly?" Callen asked.

"Yes I did. The school has been closed down for the day."

"Okay."

"Did you learn anything from the guy?"

"He's still in recovery after surgery, we couldn't talk to him yet."

"Mr. Callen, Mrs. Callen, are you alright?" Hetty asked as she joined the 3.

"We're fine Hetty," Callen answered.

"How's Alyssa?"

"She's fine. She's at home with the nanny now," Kayla answered.

"Okay good."

"LAPD is letting us have this case for now, until we found out what they were planning to do, make sure they weren't after us or Alyssa," Callen explained.

"That's fine Mr. Callen."

An hour later the guy was awake so Callen and Sam went to the hospital.

"You're the guy who shot me," the guy spoke as Callen walked in.

"That's right. You picked the wrong school to mess with. I'm a cop. We're here to ask you some questions. Why did you hold those kids hostage?"

"Our kids all go to that school. They were bullied. They didn't want to go to school anymore, but the school didn't do anything about it. We just wanted to be heard. We didn't mean to harm anyone."

"You shot two teachers and scared a lot of kids. There are others ways to do this."

"What's gonna happen now?"

"That's up to a judge to decide. When you're fit you'll be transported to jail."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted the bullying to stop."

"It's too late for that now," Callen spoke and they left the room. Callen was relieved that they weren't after him, Kayla or Alyssa.

….

Kayla was now 20 weeks pregnant. She had her 20 weeks appointment today. She hoped they would be done with the case before she had to leave work. Her appointment was at 6pm. She hoped Callen would be able to go with her. Just before Kayla had to leave work she got a text from Callen.

'Sorry honey, but I won't be able to make it. We're still on stakeout. I'm really sorry.'

'It's okay G. I understand.'

'I wish I could go with you. I feel really bad.'

'It's okay honey, I understand. I'll see you at home.'

'Please get a picture for me.'

'I will. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Callen hated that he couldn't go to the appointment with Kayla. He hated it that he was still stuck at work. He wanted to see their babies and to let Kayla know he was there for her during this pregnancy. But he couldn't leave this case. He hoped he wouldn't be away on a case when the babies would be born.

Kayla packed up her stuff and went to the doctor's office. Once inside Kayla lay down on the bed and rolled up her shirt. The doctor fired up the machine, put some gel on the wand and put it on Kayla's stomach. Kayla immediately heard the babies' heartbeat.

"Is everything okay doctor?"

"Yes, the babies both look fine. They are growing very well. They are doing very well. Everything is perfectly fine."

Kayla let out a relieved sigh.

"Since this is your 20 weeks appointment I'm gonna do some additional tests. Just to make sure that you and the babies are doing fine."

"That's fine."

The doctor took some blood and took her vitals. He also did an amniocentesis.

"I'll have the results with your next appointment. Here is a picture and video of the ultrasound."

"Thank you doctor."

Kayla made an appointment for 3 weeks from now on her way out.

"Hey guys," Kayla spoke as she walked in.

"Hey Kayla," Kelly greeted back.

"Hey mommy," Alyssa replied as she briefly looked up from her drawing.

"Hey sweetie," Kayla walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

Mike was sitting on his little chair, watching TV. "Hey buddy," Kayla greeted him with a kiss.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"Daddy had to finish something at work."

"Dinner is about ready though," Kelly stated.

"We can go eat. He didn't know how long it would take for him to finish."

Alyssa helped Kayla set the table and the family sat down to eat. After dinner Kelly helped clean up before going home.

"Alyssa sweetie, I'm just gonna put Mike in bath. Call me if you need me."

"I will mommy."

Kayla took Mike upstairs and put him in bath. Mike loved being in bath. He played with his little boats. 15 minutes later it was time to go out. Kayla dried him off and dressed him in his pajamas. Mike only wore diapers at night, he didn't need them any more during the day.

Kayla sat down on the rocking chair and read him his favorite book, CARS.

"Goodnight buddy," Kayla spoke as she put Mike in his bed and gave him a kiss.

"Whe Daddy?"

"Daddy is still at work. He'll be home a little later. Don't worry daddy will come and give you a kiss before he goes to sleep."

Kayla tucked Mike in and turned down the light before going downstairs. Alyssa was making her homework. Kayla helped her before it was time for Alyssa to go to bed too. Just as Alyssa walked upstairs Callen came through the door.

"Daddy!" Alyssa squealed as she ran up to him.

"Hey sweetie," Callen replied as he picked her up and gave her a kiss. "I believe it's bed time for you."

"Will you tuck me in daddy?"

"Of course." Callen put Alyssa back on the floor. "Race ya."

Callen ran to the stairs, followed by Alyssa. Alyssa was upstairs faster than Callen and she ran to her room.

"I won," Alyssa spoke happily as she reached her room first.

Callen playfully picked her up and tossed her on her bed. "Come on, let's get you ready for bed."

Alyssa changed into her pajamas and went to brush her teeth. Callen read her a bit from her book before tucking her in.

"Goodnight my princess."

"Goodnight daddy."

Callen gave her a kiss goodnight before going back downstairs.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke as he sat down next to Kayla on the couch.

"Hey sweetie," Kayla replied and gave him a kiss.

"How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Very well. The babies are doing very well. They are growing nice and big. So far everything looks fine. She did an amniocentesis. I'll get the results at the next appointment. Plus I have this."

Kayla pulled out the picture and showed it to Callen. Callen looked at it, his eyes full of love.

"I still can't believe that these are our new babies. I didn't think it would happen again after Mike, certainly not twins."

"Yeah I know. Me neither. But I'm really happy."

"Me too honey, me too honey." Callen kissed her and then kissed her stomach. "Daddy is sorry he couldn't go with mommy. Daddy loves you so much."

Kayla loved it when Callen spoke to her stomach. The babies seemed to be reacting to his voice.

"I've got something more. The doctor gave me a DVD of the ultrasound."

"Really?" Callen replied happily. "I wanna see that. Where is it?"

Kayla put the DVD in the player and hit play. Callen looked at the screen as his babies popped up.

"Look at that, they're playing. They like each other."

"Yeah they are."

Callen pushed Kayla down on the couch and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much honey."

"I love you too G."

"I'm really sorry I couldn't go with you today. I really wanted to go."

"I know honey. You had to work. It's okay."

"No, it's not. These are our babies. I wanna be there for you and them."

"I know honey and you are. You are so sweet to me. The babies know that you love them."

"And mommy?" Callen asked with a smirk.

"And mommy too," Kayla replied smiling.

"That's good."

Callen pulled Kayla upstairs with you and drew them a bath. Callen went to check on the kids as the water ran. Mike was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Callen gave him a soft kiss on his head. Alyssa was already asleep too. Callen went back to the bathroom. Kayla was already in the bathtub. Callen locked the door and joined Kayla in the bath tub. He had put the baby monitor on the dresser so they could hear Mike if necessary. Kayla moved a bit forward so Callen could sit behind her. Kayla leaned back against his chest and Callen had his arms around her. He placed his hands on her stomach and felt the babies move under them.

"I'm so happy with you," Callen stated, his voice full of love.

"Me too. I'm really glad you're in my life. You're a much better man to me than Alex ever was, 200 times better. The only good thing that came out of that was Alyssa."

"She really is a sweet girl. Luckily she has more of you than of Alex."

"Yeah luckily. I really appreciate it that you're her daddy now. She really loves you."

"It's my pleasure. I love her too. I'm happy to be her daddy. I love her like she's my own. I don't care that I'm not her biological father. To me she's my daughter."

"I'm really happy about that," Kayla replied with a crack in her voice.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. Just these stupid hormones. It's so sweet of you to say that."

"You know, now that you're pregnant I love you even more. I love you so much for carrying our little babies. I know it isn't always easy for you but I love you so much, there's no one else I'd rather have kids with."

"That's good. I'm happy to be carrying your kids. Mike's pregnancy and now the twins' have been different than Alyssa's. With Alyssa I was easily tired and nauseous a lot. And I didn't have you there with me. Alex hardly did anything to support me. He hardly ever went with me to appointments. I was surprised he was there when Alyssa was born."

"I'm not Alex, baby. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"I know honey."

They stayed in the bath until the water had run cold. Callen helped Kayla out of the bathtub before they dried off. Kayla pulled on her night gown as Callen pulled on a shirt and sweats. Callen looked at Kayla as she walked out of the bathroom. She looked so incredible sexy in her night gown. He couldn't contain himself and walked after her and pinned her to the wall. He lifted her up as he kissed her deeply. His left hand stroked her leg before disappearing underneath her gown. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear a door being opened.

"Ewwwwwww," Alyssa called causing Callen and Kayla to jump apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Callen quickly let go of Kayla and Kayla stood back on the ground.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" Kayla asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom. What were you and daddy doing?"

"We were just kissing."

"Is that how babies are made?" Alyssa asked causing Callen to almost choke.

Kayla wasn't sure how to answer this question. "I'll explain it to you in the morning okay."

"Okay mommy. Just don't do that again, so gross."

Callen and Kayla had to laugh a bit as Alyssa said that and walked passed them to the bathroom. Callen stood behind Kayla, trying to hide the bulge that had already formed in his pants by making out with Kayla. While Alyssa was in the bathroom Callen walked to the bedroom. Kayla waited for Alyssa. Once Alyssa came out of the bathroom Kayla tucked her back into bed.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah mommy, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry you saw daddy and me like that. People who love each other do that sometimes, kissing each other."

"You love me right mommy?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"If you love me, why don't you kiss me like that?"

"Sweetie, I do love you very much, but I love you in a different way than I love daddy. I love daddy as my husband and you as my daughter. That's two different kinds of love. But I love you both very much. I'll explain it to you later okay."

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Kayla gave Alyssa a kiss before she left the room and went to the bedroom.

"Is she okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She started asking me all these questions, about love. Why I only kiss you like that when I love her too?"

"What did you say?"

"That there are different kinds of love. I hope she understands. I don't want to explain everything to her just yet. Maybe when she's a couple years older. But she's at that age now, she wants to know things."

"We just have to make sure we don't kiss like that again when she can see us."

"Yeah."

Callen got up and locked the door. "She can't see us now," Callen spoke with a smirk as he walked back to the bed.

Callen moved closer to Kayla and kissed her again. Callen's hand traveled down and rested on her stomach. He felt one of the babies move underneath his hand. Kayla rolled them over so she was on top and took her night gown off.

"God you look so beautiful," Callen told her as he sat up and kissed her again.

"Thank you," Kayla replied as Callen moved his lips down to her neck. "Oh yes G, right there."

Kayla loved it when Callen kissed her there. Especially now that she was pregnant. It really turned her on. Callen didn't have to do much lately to have her quivering in his arms. This time it was no different. Kayla moved back and forth to get the friction she needed. It didn't take her long to start quivering. She bit her lip from crying out too loudly as she came.

"God honey, I love it when you do that," Kayla stated.

"I can see that. But I'm far from done with you."

Callen turned her back onto her back and took the remaining clothes off and took his own clothes off as well. Callen moved behind her and pushed inside of her. Lately they usually did it like this since it was the most comfortable position.

Kayla had come 3 more times when Callen pulled out of her and got her on her hands and knees. She came 2 more times before Callen finally joined her. Exhausted they collapsed down next to each other.

"Wow," Callen uttered.

"Wow's right. Damn you're so good."

"You're not so bad yourself. It's just so much better when you're pregnant."

"Oh believe me, I know. Everything is way more sensitive."

Callen turned on his side and crawled closer to Kayla.

"I love you honey."

"I love you too baby."

Callen gave Kayla one more kiss before they got dressed again. Callen unlocked the door before crawling back into bed. Kayla crawled close to Callen as soon as he was in the bed. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kayla rested her head against Callen's chest and fell asleep. Callen followed a little later.

…..

Kayla was glad that the next day Alyssa didn't ask about what she saw in the hallway. It was her day off so Kayla stayed home with Mike.

"Mommy, when I go to school?"

"Tomorrow you can go again sweetie."

"Why no today?"

"School isn't today. Tomorrow you can go again."

"Alyssa school."

"Yes Alyssa can go to school. She's older so she can go to school every day. When you're older you can go to school every day too."

"I'm two," Mike replied as he put up two fingers.

"Yes sweetie you are. When you're four you can go to school every day."

It was just before 6pm when Callen stepped into the house.

"Hey guys," Callen spoke.

"Daddy," Mike called and ran up to Callen.

"Hey buddy," Callen replied as he picked him up. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes. I'm 4, I go to school."

"No buddy, you're not 4 yet but yes you can go to school when you're 4."

Callen walked to the kitchen where Kayla was making dinner and Alyssa was coloring at the table.

"Hey my little princess," Callen spoke as she gave Alyssa a soft kiss on her head. "Hey honey."

"Hey G," Kayla responded and gave Callen a kiss. "How was your day?"

"The usual. Yours?"

"Quiet."

"And how were the two little babies today?" Callen asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"They were pretty calm today."

"That's good."

Alyssa helped Callen set the table and the whole family sat down to eat. After dinner Callen helped Alyssa with her homework while Kayla cleaned up and got Mike ready for bed. When Kayla came back downstairs Alyssa was just finishing up with her homework. She finished the drawing she was making before going to bed. Callen went upstairs with her and tucked her in.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Callen wasn't sure how to answer this. Kayla was better at answering questions like this.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older sweetie."

"Why can't I know now?"

"It's a little complicated."

"I'm smart, I can understand."

"Yes sweetie, I know you are."

"Can I know then?"

Callen thought about it. He wasn't getting out of this one. "Well you have to have a mommy and a daddy to make a baby." Callen thought about how to explain this to an 8 year old. He didn't think she was ready to hear the entire sex story so he tried to make it simpler for her. "The mommies have a special egg inside of her and the daddies have special seeds in them. When they get together they create a baby in mommy's tummy, there's a special sack in mommy's tummy where the baby grows, that's the womb."

"Do I have that too daddy?"

"No not yet sweetie, you'll get that when you're older," Callen answered, not wanting to scare her.

"How do they get together?"

Callen thought about it. "How about we go to the library this weekend and we can pick up a book about this so you can see it with pictures?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good. Goodnight sweetie," Callen spoke as he kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight daddy."

Callen turned off the light before going back downstairs.

"Alyssa asked me the question where babies come from."

"What did you see?"

"I tried to explain it to her in a way she understood and tired not to get too much into the whole sex thing. I told her we'd go to the library this weekend to get some books about it."

"Oh okay. How did she take it?"

"Pretty well. She wants to know."

"Yeah I know. She was too young with Mike's pregnancy to ask these kind of questions but now she's older."

…

That weekend Callen and Alyssa went to the library. Callen looked when the children's book were and looked if there were books about pregnancy. He found a few and checked them out before going back home. He sat on the couch with Alyssa and looked through the books.

"See this is mommy's egg I told you about," Callen spoke as he pointed to a picture. "And this is daddy's seed. This is where they get together and then end up in mommy's tummy."

"In the womb."

"Yes. And then the baby grows in mommy's tummy. First it's very small and then it gets bigger and bigger, that's why mommy's tummy is growing. The baby inside is getting bigger."

"Mommy has two babies."

"Yes that's correct."

"Are there two wombs then?"

"No sweetie, they grow together in one womb."

"How?"

"Well sometimes mommy's have two eggs in the womb or sometimes one egg becomes two eggs so that's when you get twins."

"How big are the babies now?"

Callen looked at the different pictures of the baby growing inside the womb. "I think the babies will be around this big. Since there are two babies in mommy's tummy they are usually a bit smaller than when it's one baby."

"How does the baby get in mommy's tummy?"

"Well mommy's egg is inside her womb."

"How does daddy's seed get there?"

Callen scratched his head trying to find the right answer for it. Luckily Kayla came in to safe him.

"When mommy and daddy get together in a special way the seed from daddy goes into the mommy."

"How?"

Kayla took the book to see if something like that was in there in a way she would understand. Kayla found a picture of the ovarian system.

"See this here, that's mommy womb. Daddy's seed goes in from here, that's called a vagina. All girls have one. That's where the baby comes out."

"Like where you pee and poop?"

"Sort of. There's a different opening there where the baby comes out, so it doesn't come out when you go to the bathroom."

"Where does daddy's seed come from?"

Luckily there was also a picture of a man. "Daddy's seed come from here, that's his penis. Boys have a penis and girls have a vagina."

"How does it get inside the mommy?"

Kayla took a deep sigh, she had hoped she wouldn't have to answer these questions for a few more years, but ever since she had gotten pregnant again Alyssa started asking these kind of questions. "Well when a mommy and daddy get together in a special way daddy's penis goes inside mommy's vagina. That's how daddy's seed gets there. That's when you get this." Kayla pointed to a picture of daddy's seed digging into mommy's egg. "When the egg and the seed get together it forms a baby. Do you understand?"

"Yes mommy. Is that what you and daddy were doing in the hallway?

"Uhm sort of. It's a sort of cuddling grownups do together. They show how much they love each other. Sometimes when grownups to this they make a baby together."

"Can I see how you make a baby?"

Callen nearly chocked on the ice tea he was drinking.

"No sweetie, you can't. Grownups do this when they are alone. It's a private thing, like when you go to the bathroom, you don't want anyone else to see. That's why they call the parts in between your legs 'private parts', you don't want anyone else to see them. When mommy and daddy are alone they like to cuddle and show each other how much they love each other. That's how babies are made, but it's during a special time when mommy and daddy are alone."

"Can I have a baby too?"

"No sweetie, not yet. When you're older your body changes and then you'll be ready to have a baby but that's not until you become a grownup yourself. Mommy is older so her body is different. She can have a baby."

"Can daddies have babies too?"

"No sweetie, daddies bodies are different, they don't have the special sack mommy's have."

"How does the baby eat?"

"Well there's this special cord attached to the baby. When a mommy eats, part of the food goes through this cord to the baby. That's how the baby eats."

"How long is the baby in there?"

"Around 9 months. Then the baby is big enough to come out, like when we were in the hospital and you saw your brother. Mommy was in the hospital cus the baby came out."

"How does it come out?"

"Through the same opening as daddy's penis went in. Mommy has to push then to get the baby out. Remember when mommy went to the hospital when you saw Mike for the first time?" Alyssa nodded. "That's when mommy pushed the baby out. She gets this pain in her stomach and then she knows it's ready to have the baby. She has to push real hard to get the baby out. Do you understand?"

"Yes mommy, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Callen and Kayla were relieved that this conversation was over.

…..

Kensi and Deeks decided to take Donna to the zoo that weekend. Donna sat in her stroller as they walked through the zoo.

"Big," Donna spoke as she pointed to the elephants.

"Yes they are big sweetie," Kensi replied.

They stopped by the hippo exhibit. One of the hippos was rolling around in the mud.

"He dirty. Bath time."

"It's okay sweetie. Hippos can be dirty. They like it," Deeks spoke.

"Dirty bad, bath time."

"Yes sweetie, he'll go into the water later."

"Look mommy, skippy," Donna said as she pointed to the wallaby.

"Yes, and you see that, she's got a little baby."

Around lunch time they went to the play park. Donna didn't want to eat. She wanted to play.

"First you eat than you can go play," Kensi told her.

Donna finished her sandwich and they went to play. Donna loved it. An hour later they went back to see the animals.

It was just past 5pm when they went back home. Donna fell asleep on the right home. Once home Deeks picked her up and placed her in her bed.

"She had fun today," Deeks spoke when he walked back into the living room.

"Yes she did."

They let Donna sleep for about an hour before they woke her up for dinner. She was holding the new stuffed animal she had gotten at the zoo. It was an elephant.

Kensi put her in bath after dinner while Deeks cleaned up. She didn't want to let go of the elephant when Kensi wanted to put her in bath.

"Sweetie, the elephant can't go into the bath with you. Can you give him to me please? He'll be right here waiting for you."

"No."

"Come on sweetie, he can't get wet. It's not good for him. He'll be here waiting for you, he's not going anywhere."

Donna eventually gave her elephant to Kensi and Kensi placed it on the counter. She put Donna into the bath and washed her as Donna played with her water toys. She stayed in the bath for about 20 minutes before Kensi took her out and dried her off. As soon as she was dry she grabbed her elephant again. Kensi dressed her in her pajama and took her to her room. She tucked here into the bed and read her a story.

"Goodnight sweetie," Kensi said and gave her a kiss.

"Night mommy."

Kensi turned the night light on, turned off the big light, closed the door and went downstairs.

"She's asleep?" Deeks asked.

"Almost. She didn't want to let go of the elephant when I put her in bath. Eventually she did, but as soon as she was dried off so took it again."

"She's likes her elephant."

"Yes she does."

Kensi and Deeks spent a quiet evening on the couch watching TV before going to bed.

"Kens, were you serious when you said you wanted to have another baby?" Deeks asked.

"Yes I was. You don't want another one?"

"Of course I want another one. I'd be happy to have another one with you. I just wanted to make sure you wanted it too."

"Yes, I want one."

"Well in that case," Deeks smirked at her and put her down on her back. "We should practice a little."

Deeks kissed her deeply. Clothes were quickly discarded and thrown across the room.

"Oh Marty," Kensi moaned as Deeks kissed her neck.

They made love twice. They lay tangled up in each other catching their breaths.

"I love you Kensilina."

"And I love you Marty."

"I'm so happy to be your husband and to have this beautiful little girl with you and who knows what will happen in the future."

"Yes, our little family is just perfect."

"Yes it is."

Deeks kissed her once more before they fell asleep.

…

Today the furniture for the baby's room arrived. Kayla was now 22 weeks pregnant. Callen was at work when the furniture was delivered so the men brining the furniture carried it upstairs to the baby's room.

"Thank you," Kayla said to them before they left.

Mike was at kindergarten so she didn't need to look after him. Kayla went upstairs to check on the furniture. Everything was there and just like they had picked out. Kayla looked around the room and made a drawing of where she wanted everything. It was going to be amazing, she could tell. She couldn't wait to finally meet the twins. She sat down on the rocking chair and just looked at the room. She could totally picture it, their two little babies lying in their cribs. She wondered what they were having. They already had a girl and a boy so it didn't really matter what it would be, just as long as the babies were healthy, that was the most important thing.

When she walked to the door she suddenly felt the earth shake, earthquake. She tried to stay calm and keep away from anything that could fall on her. The earth shook so hard the closet fell over.


	8. Chapter 8

The closet almost fell on top of Kayla. Kayla took a step backwards to keep the closet from falling on her. It took a few minutes for the earth to stop shaking. Kayla let out a relieved sigh when the earth stopped shaking. Carefully she walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs to see how bad the damage was downstairs. As she walked down the stairs her phone rang. She saw it was Callen.

"Hey G," Kayla answered.

"Thank god Kay, are you okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"I'm fine G. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Okay good," Callen replied relieved.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Okay good."

"Is there a lot of damage in the house?"

"It's not that bad. Just some things are out of place."

"Okay. Don't clean up too much. I will do that when I get home."

"I won't G."

"Okay good. I'm glad you're okay."

"Same here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kayla hung up the phone and started cleaning around the house, at least as much as she could.

A little later she went to pick the kids up from school.

"Mommy, did you feel that? It was an earthquake," Alyssa said.

"Yes I did. Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes I'm fine."

Once Mike had come outside Kayla took the kids home.

…..

Today was Valentine's Day. Callen had arranged with Kelly that she would come and babysit the kids tonight. After work Kayla had a doctor's appointment. Their babies were doing absolutely fine. They were growing nice and big. The test results all came back clean. There was nothing wrong with the babies. Callen and Kayla were pleased to hear that. The doctor handed them another ultrasound picture and Kayla made an appointment for 3 weeks from now on her way out.

"Where are we going tonight?" Kayla asked when they were driving home.

"You'll see, it's a surprise."

"Come on, a little hint."

"Nope, you'll see when we get there."

"Tease."

"Though."

Once home Callen and Kayla went to change for their night out. Callen watched as Kayla was finishing up. She looked so beautiful in her dress. She was wearing a maternity dress. It was black and had a sash with a ribbon above her stomach. The top, above her breasts, was a bit see-through.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You ready?"

"Yeah I am."

Callen and Kayla gave Alyssa and Mike a kiss goodnight before they left.

"Have fun you two," Kelly told them.

"Thanks. You two be good to Kelly."

"We will mommy," Alyssa answered.

"Alright, see ya."

"See ya," Kelly replied

Callen drove them around LA. Kayla looked up amazed as Callen stopped in front of a restaurant.

"We're eating here?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, if that's alright with you."

"Of course, it's my favorite restaurant."

Callen parked the car and they went inside. The hostess showed them to their table. The restaurant was beautifully decorated for Valentine's Day. On each table stood an arrangement of roses and candles. The light was perfectly dimmed to create a romantic setting. Around the restaurant hang red heart-shaped flowers and red and white strings. It was so beautiful. Since they had gotten Mike they hadn't been out on much dates but Callen always did something special for them on Valentine's Day. The food was really delicious. They were both full when they had finished. Callen paid for the food and drove them home.

"Thank you G for the lovely dinner," Kayla told him before they walked inside.

"You're welcome honey," Callen replied and gave her a kiss.

They walked inside. Kelly was sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys," Kelly greeted them.

"Hey Kelly, how did it go here?" Kayla asked.

"Very well. They are both sleeping."

"That's good. Thank you for watching them."

"It's my pleasure. Did you have a nice dinner?"

"Yes it was very nice."

"Good. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you for watching them again."

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys next week."

It was Friday so they had the weekend off. Callen showed her out. Kayla sat on the couch and Callen joined her. Kayla leaned against Callen as Callen wrapped his arms around her, his other hand rested on her stomach.

"I love you G."

"I love you too honey. And our little babies inside of you."

"I'm more than happy to be carrying your babies."

"I love you so much for carrying our babies. I know it's not always easy for you. I'm always here for you if you need me."

"I know honey and I really appreciate it. You're so sweet to me."

"Of course honey."

Callen pulled Kayla's legs on his lap and started massaging her feet.

"Thank you G."

Callen massaged her feet for a while before he took her upstairs to the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and got in next to her.

"You wanna make love honey?" Callen asked her as he stroked her hair.

"I'd love to."

"Great."

Callen went to lock the door and took his clothes off before joining Kayla back in the bed. He helped Kayla take off her clothes. Once their clothes had been taken off Callen lay next to Kayla and kissed her deeply. He moved his hand lower and rubbed her stomach. He felt one of the babies move underneath his hand. He loved this woman so much and he was so happy with her and the family that they have. They lay there just kissing for a while before Kayla turned Callen on his back and she straddled him. Callen helped her move up and down. He looked up to her. She looked so beautiful. He loved the look on her face as they made love. They made love for a few hours before they lay tangled up in each other. Once they had regained their breaths they got dressed and Callen unlocked the door.

Kayla lay snuggled up to her pregnancy pillow, facing Callen.

"Thank you for today honey," Kayla told him once Callen was back in bed.

"Of course honey. It was my pleasure. I love you so much."

"I love you very much too honey."

Callen gave her one more kiss. He wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep.

The next day Kayla went to the store. She needed some knew maternity clothes. Callen stayed home with Mike and Alyssa. Kayla walked into the store and she couldn't resist but to look at some clothes. They didn't know what they were having yet so she couldn't buy anything gender specific.

Kayla bought some bras and underwear, a red long-sleeved top, a pair of jeans, a green vest with a sash that was tied together on top of her stomach, a black cummerbund with in white letter the text: miracle inside, a blue long-sleeved shirt with palm trees on it, a pair on black pants, a black long vest and a blue night gown. She couldn't help herself and bought 2 cute pairs of pajamas with animals on it.

When she came home Callen was in the backyard playing with Alyssa while Mike stepped around on his bicycle.

"Hey," Kayla spoke as she walked outside.

"Hey," Callen replied.

Kayla sat outside on the chair as Callen played with Alyssa. They were playing basketball. Kayla could see that Alyssa loved having Callen as her father. She was more than happy that Callen had accepted her in the beginning and that he was her dad now. She could see that Callen loved her like she was his own, this meant a lot to Kayla. After a while Callen went upstairs to work on the baby room.

"Mommy, can I help you with backing the cookies?"

"Sure."

They went back inside. Mike sat in front of the TV as Kayla was making cookies with Alyssa. They were making cookies for Alyssa's birthday party tomorrow.

…..

Today was Alyssa's 9th birthday. She was up early and stormed into her parents' bedroom.

"Wake up mommy, daddy," Alyssa yelled as she jumped on the bed. "It's my birthday."

"Hey sweetie," Callen replied. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you daddy."

"Come on, let's go downstairs so mommy can sleep for a little while."

Callen took her downstairs and made her favorite breakfast, waffles with strawberries.

"Thank you daddy," Alyssa spoke as Callen put the waffles in front of her.

"You're welcome sweetie."

After breakfast Alyssa went to get herself dressed in her birthday outfit. She was wearing a pink dress with flowers and a black vest over it and tights. She finished the outfit with pink flats.

"You look beautiful, my little princess," Callen spoke when she came back down.

"Thank you daddy. Can you do my hair please?"

"Sure. Do you want braids?"

"First a pony tail and then braids."

"Alright."

Callen combed her hair and put it in a ponytail and then made three braids.

"Thank you daddy," Alyssa said once Callen was finished.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Callen went to get Mike and dressed him. He made some breakfast for him and himself. Alyssa sat in front of the TV and watched a movie. An hour later Kayla came downstairs.

"Good morning," Kayla spoke.

"Good morning," Callen replied.

"Can I get my present now daddy?"

Kayla and Callen had to chuckle a bit.

"Yes sweetie, you can. I'll go get it," Callen answered.

Callen went outside and retrieved something from the garage.

"Alyssa sweetie, can you come outside and get your present?"

Callen took Mike outside while Kayla grabbed the camera. Alyssa walked outside with them and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is that mine?" Alyssa squealed.

"Yes it is sweetie."

Outside stood a pink bicycle with a basket on the front.

"Go try it out."

Alyssa walked to the bicycle and sat on it. She took off and cycled around the yard.

"Thank you mommy, daddy!" Alyssa called from the bicycle.

"Why don't we go cycle for a bit," Kayla suggested.

Kayla locked up as Callen took their bicycles out of the garage. Callen put Mike in the seat on the back of his bicycle. The family left the house and cycled around the neighborhood. The cycled for about 15 minutes before going back home.

"Thank you mommy, thank you daddy," Alyssa told them and gave both of them a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie."

In the afternoon the guests came by. Alyssa got a lot of presents. She really enjoyed the day. She was a little birthday princess. Callen brought the birthday cake out. It was a strawberry cake with frosting on top of it. In pink letters there stood: happy birthday Alyssa.

Kayla filmed as everyone sang happy birthday and Alyssa blew out the candles. Callen cut the cake and handed everyone a piece.

Alyssa was tired at the end of the day. As soon as she was in bed she was asleep. Kayla walked back downstairs and cleaned up in the kitchen. Callen was cleaning up the outside. It had been a beautiful February day so they could have the party outside.

"You need a hand honey?" Kayla asked as she walked outside after she finished inside.

"No thanks, I've got it."

"Okay."

Kayla went back inside and sat on the couch watching some TV. Once Callen was done he joined her on the couch. They sat there for a while before going to bed.

…..

Kayla was now 25 weeks pregnant. Everything was still going fine. To her she did seem bigger than with Alyssa and Mike. Callen came into the bedroom and saw her looking at herself in the mirror. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at her. Kayla turned around and saw him standing there.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm just looking at my beautiful wife."

"Oh please, stop it G. I'm not beautiful, I'm a big fat cow."

"No you're not a cow honey, you look beautiful," Callen replied as he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You look very beautiful honey."

"I'm already so big and I'm only 25 weeks."

"You're not big honey. You're beautiful. I think you look really beautiful with your baby bump."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You are beautiful honey. You're carrying our two little babies inside of you. To me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You're nog a big fat cow honey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks G."

"You're welcome honey."

Callen gave her a kiss and went to get dressed for the day. They brought Alyssa and Mike to school before going to work. Kelly would pick them up around noon.

"Morning guys," Callen spoke as they walked into the bullpen.

"Morning," Sam, Kensi and Deeks replied.

"How are you doing Kayla?" Kensi asked.

"I'm good. Just tired easily and I feel like a big cow."

"No, you're not a big cow. You look beautiful I think."

"Did G tell you to say that?"

"No, he didn't. I think you look beautiful. You're glowing."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You do look beautiful," Sam added.

"Thanks."

Eric whistled them up for a case. Once they were upstairs Nell and Eric explained the case to them. Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks went out while Kayla stayed in the office. She helped Nell and Eric to dig up information.

"How's it going at home?" Sam asked once they were in the car.

"It's good. Alyssa is very happy to have new baby brothers or sisters. Mike is a bit too young to really understand it."

"How are you and Kayla?"

"We're good. Both happy to become parents again. It's just a little bit tricky every now and then. Kayla can't do so much at home anymore, luckily Alyssa likes to help so."

"Yeah, and I guess Kayla is now in that stage where she things she's fat?"

"Yes she is. No matter now often I tell her she still thinks she looks fat."

"She's pregnant G. You can't win. If she thinks she is she won't believe you. But if never hurts to tell her she's not."

"Oh believe me I do that. But she's carrying twins so she's a little bit bigger than with Mike and Alyssa. I don't know if she takes that into consideration."

"She probably does but she still thinks she's fat."

"I'm gonna keep telling her until she believes it herself."

"Good luck with that G. How's the baby room coming along? You need any help?"

"Thanks, but I've got it. It's coming along nice."

"Good."

….

It was a beautiful February day so the team decided to get together at the park. Callen and Kayla were there with the kids, Kensi and Deeks with Donna, Sam and Michelle with their kids, Nell, Eric and Hetty. They had brought a big blanket to sit on and everyone had brought food. Alyssa loved to play with Sam's daughter. They were about the same age. Callen and Deeks were pushing Mike and Donna on the swings.

"Mommy!" Alyssa called. "Look I'm all the way to the top." Alyssa waved from the top of the spider frame.

"That's good sweetie, but be careful."

Alyssa went down via the pole in the middle followed by Sam's daughter. Callen took Mike out of the swing and took him over to the slide. It wasn't a big slide so Mike climbed on top of it himself and slid down.

"Mommy, can we go feed the ducks?" Sam's daughter, Carly, asked.

"Sure," Michelle answered and gave the girls a few slices of bread.

"Thank you."

The girls ran over to the pond and threw little pieces of bread in the pond. The ducks immediately came over and ate the bread. Once the bread was finished Alyssa and Carly walked back to the others.

They sat down on the blanket and ate some lunch before the kids went back to playing. Sam had taken a basketball with him so the guys went to play a game of basketball. Kensi watched Donna and Nell had taken over watching Mike so Kayla could stay seated.

They stayed at the park till 5pm before everyone went to Callen and Kayla's house for a barbeque. Callen and Sam manned the grill as Kayla and Nell were in the kitchen preparing the salads and such. Eric and Deeks put the tables and chairs out as Kensi, Michelle and Hetty set the table and brought the food out. Once everything was done everyone sat down to eat. Mike sat next to Callen and Donna sat next to Deeks in their high chairs. Callen cut up a hamburger for Mike and put the plate in front of him. Deeks did the same with chicken for Donna.

Donna had fallen asleep in Deeks' arms around 8pm so Kensi and Deeks decided to head home.

"Thanks guys for hosting the barbecue, it was really nice," Kensi spoke to Callen.

"You're welcome. Glad you could make it. We'll see you Monday."

"See ya."

The others left soon after that. Mike had fallen asleep already too so Kayla took him upstairs. Alyssa went up to bed too. After tucking Mike into bed Kayla tucked Alyssa in before going back downstairs.

Kayla helped Callen clear the table and did the dishes while Callen put away the tables and chairs.

Deeks put Donna in her car seat and strapped her in. Kensi put their things in the trunk and got in the passenger seat. Once Donna was strapped in Deeks got behind the wheel. Donna was still sleeping. Deeks pulled away from the curb and drove in the direction of their home. Deeks stopped at a red light. When the light turned green Deeks pulled up. He was just in the middle of the intersection when a car came at them from the right.

"Watch out Marty!" Kensi yelled.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Deeks pressed down on the gas pedal as hard as he good to get out of the way of the car. But it wasn't enough. The car hit the back of their car which sent them spinning over the intersection. They came to a stop when they hit a street light post. Donna was crying in the backseat. Kensi slowly got a grip on reality and looked around. She heard Donna crying and looked at the backseat. Donna was still strapped in her car seat.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay," Kensi tried to calm her down. "Marty, are you okay?" Kensi asked but there was no response from Deeks. "Marty."

Kensi looked over to Deeks. He was lying with his head against the steering wheel.

"Marty!" Oh god, please don't be dead, Kensi spoke to herself.

She tried not to move Deeks but she needed to know if he was still alive. She pressed two fingers against his neck and was relieved to find a pulse underneath it. Kensi got out of the car and looked around. The car that hit them was wrapped around the traffic light pole. Kensi heard the sirens in the background. A little later the place was covered with EMT's and police.

"Are you okay ma'am?" One of the EMT's asked Kensi.

"I'm fine. My husband needs help, he's unconscious. And my daughter, I don't know if she's hurt. I was afraid to move her out of her car seat in case she was injured."

"We'll take care of them ma'am. Let me check you over. Your husband and daughter are taken care off."

Kensi sat down on the gurney but kept a close eye on the car. The EMT's carefully removed Deeks from the car. After the EMT's checked Donna over they took Donna out of her car seat. As soon as Kensi saw Donna she stood up from the gurney and walked over to her.

"Is she okay?"

"She doesn't appear to be hurt but I would prefer to take her to the hospital to have her checked out."

Kensi nodded.

"Ma'am, we're taking your husband to the hospital, would you like to ride with us?"

"Yes please."

Kensi took Donna from the EMT and got in the ambulance with Deeks. Since Donna was still crying Kensi held her in her arms.

"It's okay sweetie, daddy's gonna be okay. Shhh, it's okay sweetie."

They arrived at the hospital and Deeks was rushed into the ER.

"Ma'am, I need to you check you over," one of the doctor's spoke to Kensi.

"I need to stay with my husband. You can check me over later."

Kensi watched as the doctor worked on Deeks.

"He's bleeding internally, we need to get him up to the OR," the doctor spoke.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kensi asked, afraid she was going to lose Deeks.

"Your husband is in good hands ma'am."

Kensi watched as they took Deeks upstairs. She sat down on the gurney and let the doctor check her and Donna over. They were doing fine. Kensi only had a scratch on her head. With Donna in her arms she walked upstairs and sat down in the waiting room of the surgical floor. She really hoped Deeks would be alright. She couldn't lose him. She needed him and so did Donna.

"What happened, Mrs. Deeks?" Kensi heard Hetty's voice.

"We got into an accident. Some idiot ran a red light."

"How is Mr. Deeks?"

"I don't know. He's in surgery."

"Are you and young Ms. Deeks okay?"

"We're fine Hetty. I just hope Marty will be fine too," Kensi spoke and she couldn't help but cry.

Hetty laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Mr. Deeks will be alright."

"I hope so, I can't lose him Hetty."

"You won't. Mr. Deeks is strong. He'll pull through."

Kensi wiped away the tears. "Do you know what happened to the guy that hit us?"

"He's DOA, he was DUI."

Kensi nodded. She was at least glad that the guy paid for what he did, especially if Deeks wouldn't survive.

Hetty stayed with Kensi until Deeks was out of surgery. Kensi sat there with Donna on her lap. She was calm now.

"Daddy," Donna spoke sadly.

"Daddy will be right here sweetie, daddy is sick. The doctor has to take care of daddy first."

"Daddy sick?"

"Yes sweetie, daddy's sick. But don't worry sweetie. Daddy will be alright."

Two hours later a doctor walked into the waiting area.

"Family of Marty Deeks," the doctor called and Kensi stood up.

"I'm his wife," Kensi spoke as she walked to the doctor. "How is he?"

"He had some internal bleeding but we managed to repair that. He had a cut on his head and the MRI showed some slight swelling in his brain. Nothing too urgent at the moment, but we have to keep a close eye on it. He also had a concussion. We'll know more about his injuries when he wakes up. I have to warn you do, it might be possible he has some memory loss. We won't know that until he wakes up but it's a possibility."

"Thank you doctor, can I see him please?"

"Yes of course, right this way."

Kensi picked up Donna and grabbed her stuff.

"Thank you for staying here Hetty."

"Of course Mrs. Deeks. I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you."

Kensi followed the doctor to Deeks' room. She stopped in the doorway and looked at Deeks lying on the bed. He looked pale and he had a tube in his throat to help him breath. The cut on his head had been bandaged up. Kensi stepped into the room and walked over to the bed.

"Daddy sleeping," Donna spoke.

"Yes daddy is sleeping."

"Can I wake daddy up?"

"No sweetie, you can't. Daddy is sick so he needs to sleep."

Kensi bent down and placed a soft kiss on Deeks' head.

"I give daddy kiss too, I make daddy better."

Donna gave Deeks a kiss too. Kensi sat down on the chair with Donna on her lap.

"When will daddy wake up?"

"I don't know sweetie. Daddy is very sick so he has to sleep very long. Why don't you go play for a while?"

Kensi put Donna on the floor and pulled some toys out of the bag. Kensi took Deeks' hand.

"Please wake up honey, Donna and I need you," Kensi whispered.

She needed Deeks to wake up and to remember them. She couldn't handle it if Deeks didn't remember her or Donna. Donna needed her daddy. Kensi wanted to stay here with Deeks but she needed someone to look after Donna. It was Dani's day off so Kensi didn't want to call her. So she decided to call Kayla.

"Hey Kensi," Kayla picked up her phone.

"Hey Kayla."

Kayla noticed that something was wrong by the sound of her voice. "Is everything okay Kens?"

"No not really. Marty and I were in a car accident."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"Me and Donna are fine. Marty is not. He's unconscious and he just had surgery."

"I'm so sorry Kens. If there's anything we can do please let us know."

"Actually there is. That's why I called. Could you maybe take Donna tonight? Dani had a family weekend."

"Of course. No problem. I'll come pick her up. Don't worry about Donna. G and I will look after her."

"Thank you."

"Of course. In which hospital are you?"

"Pacific beach medical, room 325."

"Alright. See ya soon."

"Thank you."

Kayla hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"No, not really. Kensi and Deeks were in an accident. Deeks is still unconscious and he just had surgery. She asked if we could take Donna for the night."

"Of course. I'll go pick her up. Where are they?"

"Pacific beach medical, room 325."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Callen gave Kayla a kiss before driving to the hospital.

"Hey Kens," Callen spoke as he walked into the room.

"Hey Callen, thank you for coming," Kensi greeted him.

"No problem. We're happy to help. Now is he doing?"

"It's too early to tell. We have to wait until he wakes up."

"He'll be fine Kens, Deeks is strong, he'll pull through."

"I hope so. The doctor also said he might have memory loss."

"He'll be fine Kens. He'll remember you and Donna."

"I hope so."

"He'll be fine Kensi," Callen told her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. Donna can you put your things away please, you're gonna go with Uncle Callen."

"I wanna stay here with you and daddy."

"That's not possible sweetie. It's just for one night. You get to stay with Uncle Callen and Aunt Kayla and also with Alyssa and Mike."

"Okay mommy."

Donna put her toys back in her bag. Kensi handed the bag to Callen and gave Donna a kiss.

"Be a good girl for Uncle Callen and Aunt Kayla."

"I will mommy."

Callen picked Donna up and walked out of the room.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie."

Callen strapped Donna into the car seat and took her home. By the time her arrived home Donna had fallen asleep. Callen picked her up and carried her upstairs. He put her in Mike's travel bed.

"How was Kensi?" Kayla asked when Callen came back down.

"She's okay considering."

"I can imagine how hard it must be for her. I've been in her position sometimes with you."

"I know honey, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try not to do it so much."

"Good."

Callen kissed her and pulled her in for a hug.

…

Kensi sat at the hospital bed, praying that Deeks would wake up soon. She needed him. Donna needed him. Kensi laid her head next to Deeks' hand on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Kensi woke up when the doctor came to check on Deeks.

"Sorry for waking you Mrs. Deeks."

"It's okay. How is he doing?"

"He made it through the night very well. It's just a matter of waiting until he wakes up."

"When will that be?"

"It's hard to say. It could take a few hours or a few days. It's hard to say."

"Please doctor, I need to know, is there a chance he might not wake up?" Kensi tried to speak past the lump in her throat.

"His vitals are good. We'll do a MRI later again to see how his brain is. I can't give you any guaranties but if his condition doesn't get worse there's a good chance he'll wake up."

A few hours later the nurse came and took him for a MRI. Kensi waited in the room until Deeks was back. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Kayla.

'How did it go with Donna last night?'

'It went fine. She fell asleep in the car and slept through the night. Mike and Donna are watching a movie now.'

'Great. Thank you again for looking after her.'

'It's my pleasure.'

'I'll call Dani and tell her she can pick Donna up at your place.'

'That's fine. But I'd be happy to look after her.'

'That's okay, you've got enough with Alyssa and Mike now you're pregnant.'

'I don't mind.'

'I know and I appreciate it, but I'll have Dani come pick her up.'

'Alright that's fine. How's Deeks?'

'He's okay. They've taken him for another MRI.'

'Alright, hang it there.'

'Thanks.'

A little later Dani showed up.

"Hi, you must be Dani," Kayla spoke as she answered the door.

"Yes, hi."

Kayla invited her in. Kensi had sent her a picture of Dani so Kayla knew what she looked like.

"Dani!" Donna squealed as she ran up to her.

"Hey sweetie," Dani replied and she picked her up.

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

"They are at the hospital. Remember daddy is sick."

"Can we go see daddy?"

"Sure."

Dani grabbed Donna's stuff and loaded her in the car.

"Bye Aunt Kayla," Donna waved.

"Bye sweetie."

"Thank you for watching her," Dani spoke.

"It's my pleasure."

Kayla waved as they drove off.

…..

Deeks came back into the room 30 minutes later.

"The doctor will be in shortly to discuss the results," the nurse spoke to Kensi.

"Thank you."

Kensi watched as Deeks was settled back into the room. 10 minutes later the doctor walked in.

"How is he doctor?"

"The swelling in his brain has gone down so that's a good sign. It's not completely gone but it's a step in the right direction."

Kensi led out a relieved sigh.

"We still don't know the extent of his injuries until he wakes up."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor left the room and Kensi took her seat next to Deeks' bed. Just as she sat down Dani walked in with Donna.

"Mommy!" Donna called.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have fun with Aunt Kayla and Uncle Callen?"

"Yes I did. Daddy still sleeping," Donna spoke with a sad face.

"Yes, daddy is still sick."

"When daddy wake up?"

"I don't know sweetie. Once daddy is better he will wake up."

Kensi took Donna from Dani and gave her a kiss. Dani stayed for a while before taking Donna back home.

…

It had been 2 days since the accident and Deeks hadn't woken up yet. Kensi was worrying so much about Deeks. She prayed that he would wake up and that he would remember her and Donna. Earlier this morning they had taken another MRI scan. The swelling in his brain had gone down completely. The doctor said it would only be a matter of time before Deeks would wake up.

Kensi sat next to the bed and held Deeks' hand in hers. Suddenly she felt his fingers move.

"Marty," Kensi spoke hopeful, hopeful that he would wake up.

Kensi looked at his eyes, praying that they would open. Slowly she saw Deeks' eyelids fluttering.

"Marty, come on wake up, you can do it, I'm right here."

Slowly Deeks' eyes opened. It took him a little while to see where he was. His vision was blurred a bit but he saw a figure standing next to his bed.

"Kens?"

"Yeah it's me Marty, I'm here."

Deeks blinked his eyes a couple of times until he saw sharp.

"What happened?"

"You remember what happened?"

"I remember we left the office and we drove home and I remember stopping in front of a traffic light, after that it's kinda hazy."

"We got into a car accident. Someone ran a red light."

Deeks closed his eyes for a second but then shot up.

"Donna, she was in the car with us. Where is she? Is she okay?" Deeks spoke afraid, looking around the room frantically trying to search for his little girl.

Kensi was relieved, he remember her and Donna.

"Kens, where is she? Is she okay?" Deeks asked again when Kensi didn't answer. "Please, don't tell me she was hurt."

Kensi snapped out of her thoughts. "She's fine Marty. She's at home with Dani."

Deeks let out a relieved sigh and fell back down on the back. "Thank god. And you are you hurt?"

"I'm fine honey. Just a few scratches."

"Okay good. How long was I out?"

"2 days."

"I'm sorry Kens."

"It's not your fault honey, I'm just glad you're alright."

"What about the guy that ran the red light?"

"He was DOA, he was DUI."

"Okay."

Deeks closed his eyes for a moment. Kensi stood up and placed a soft kiss on his head.

"I love you Marty."

"I love you too Kens."

"I'm just gonna go get the doctor and tell him you're awake."

Kensi gave him one more kiss before walking out of the room and to the nurses' desk. The nurse said the doctor would be right in. Kensi went back to the room and a few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Welcome back Mr. Deeks, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and weak, and my head hurts."

"That's understandable. You have a concussion. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, we were in a car accident cus some guy ran a red light."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes I'm in pacific beach medical in LA. My memory is fine doc, I remember."

"Okay good. You also had some internal injuries we had to repair. I'd say you could go home in a week."

"Okay thank you doctor."

"Rest up, I'll be back later to check on you."

The doctor left and Kensi sat on the bed next to Deeks.

"I'm really glad you're awake. I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry Kens. I get that this must not have been easy for you."

"No it wasn't. I was afraid that I was gonna lose you or that you would not remember us."

"There's nothing that would make me forget you and Donna. You are my life. I love you two."

"We love you too Marty."

Deeks pulled Kensi closer and kissed her. It felt good to feel his kisses again and to be in his arms. Kensi was so relieved Deeks had woken up and that he remember her and Donna.

A little later Dani walked in with Donna.

"Daddy!" Donna squealed when she saw that Deeks was awake.

"Hey, there's my little princess."

Dani lifted Donna onto the bed. Donna immediately crawled up to Deeks and gave him a kiss.

"Missed you daddy."

"I missed you too sweetie."

Deeks held her in his arms. He was glad that she was okay.

"Daddy better?"

"Yes daddy is feeling better."

"So daddy go home?"

"Not yet sweetie. Daddy has to stay here for a few more days to get really better."

"I miss daddy."

"I miss you too sweetie."

Kensi decided to go home with Dani and Donna so she could get some fresh clothes and a shower.

"I'll be back later honey."

"That's fine."

Kensi gave her a kiss before they left. Kensi drove home with Dani. Once home she stepped into the shower. She leaned against the wall and let the water wash over her and she couldn't keep the tears from falling. Everything of the past days was coming out now. She was so relieved that Deeks was okay and that he remember them. She wouldn't know what she would have done if he had died, especially since she had something important to tell him.


	10. Chapter 10

After standing in the shower for a while Kensi stepped out and dressed herself before going downstairs. Dani was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Donna sat at the table coloring.

"What are you making sweetie?"

"Drawing for daddy."

"I'm sure daddy will love that."

"I want daddy home."

"I know sweetie, me too. Daddy has to get better first."

"Daddy sick, no nice."

"No, it's not nice sweetie, but don't worry daddy will be better."

…

Deeks lay in the hospital bed just flicking through some channels when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and saw Hetty standing in the doorway.

"Hey Hetty," Deeks spoke.

"Hello Mr. Deeks," Hetty replied as she stepped into the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, little tired."

"I spoke to your doctor, he says you're healing well."

"That's good."

"How's Kensi?"

"She's okay. She's at home with Donna now, she'll be back later."

"That's good. Rest up Mr. Deeks."

"I will Hetty, thanks for stopping by."

"Anytime Mr. Deeks," Hetty replied and smiled at Deeks.

In the evening visiting hours Kensi came back to the hospital.

"Hey honey," Deeks greeted his wife.

"Hey honey," Kensi greeted back and gave him a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better, still a bit tired though. But much better now that you're here."

Kensi smiled at him. "That's normal I guess."

"Yeah, the doctor says I'm doing very well."

"That's good. Donna really misses you and so do I."

"I miss you guys too, I hope I can go home soon."

"Yeah me too. There's something I have to tell you Marty."

"What's that?" Deeks asked as he looked at his wife suspiciously.

"I'm pregnant."

Deeks looked at her. He couldn't believe his ears. "You're pregnant?" Deeks asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I am, 7 weeks."

"That's amazing," Deeks exclaimed and pulled Kensi towards him and kissed her deeply. "I love you Kens."

"I love you too Marty."

"How long have you known you were pregnant?"

"I found out after the accident when the doctor checked me over. But don't worry the baby is doing fine."

"That's good. I can't believe you're pregnant again."

"I know me neither, I was shocked when I found out. I had no idea. But I'm very happy with it."

"Me too honey."

"Good."

Kensi lay with Deeks in the bed until visiting hours were over.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I'll bring Donna with me."

"I'd love that."

"Goodnight honey," Kensi spoke and gave Deeks a kiss.

"Goodnight Kensilina."

…..

A week later Deeks was discharged. He still had to stay home for about 3 week before going back to work. Kensi went to pick Deeks up with Donna.

"Donna, slow down sweetie," Kensi spoke as they walked from of the elevator to Deeks' room.

"I wanna see daddy."

"I know sweetie but no running in the hallway."

Donna walked as fast as her little legs allowed her to Deeks' room.

"Daddy!" Donna squealed as she walked into Deeks' room.

"Hey, there's my little princess." Deeks bent down and picked Donna up and gave her kisses. "Daddy missed you sweetie."

"I missed you too."

"Hey Marty," Kensi spoke as she walked into the room.

"Hey Kens."

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah I am."

Deeks carried his bag and Donna down to the car and put them in the car.

"Hey guys," the heard a familiar voice behind them.

They looked up and saw Callen and Kayla standing there.

"Hey guys."

"You got discharged Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Yep I am. Still gotta stay home about 3 weeks though."

"Okay. Rest up, we miss you at work."

"I miss you guys too."

"What are you guys doing here?" Kensi asked.

"We've got a checkup," Kayla asked.

"Ah okay. We'll see you later then."

"Yeah see ya."

Callen and Kayla walked into the hospital and went to OB. They waited until they were called into the room.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Walinsky," the doctor greeted them.

"Good morning doctor," Kayla replied.

"How are we feeling?"

"Not that bad. Just tired and my feet and back hurt."

"That's all normal. Let's go see what the little babies are up to okay."

They followed the doctor to the exam room. Callen helped Kayla onto the bed. Kayla lifted her shirt up as the doctor got the machine ready.

Once the wand was on Kayla's stomach they heard the babies' heartbeats.

"I love that sound," Callen told Kayla.

"Me too."

"The babies are doing very well. They are growing nice and big. Everything is right on track."

"That's good."

"Yes, you're doing very well and so are the babies. Everything is right on track for 26 weeks."

"Good."

"I do have to tell you that since you're having twins the babies will probably be smaller than the other two you had and with twins they'll probably be born earlier, 34 weeks is not that bad for twins. Around 38 weeks is considered full term for twins."

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, we're good."

"Alright, I'll see you in 4 weeks then."

"Alright."

The doctor gave them an ultrasound picture and Kayla made a new appointment on their way out. Kayla looked at the picture as they drove to the office.

….

Today was Kayla's and Callen's anniversary. They had been married for 4 years already. Callen had made plans for them tonight, nothing really big since Kayla didn't really have the energy for that lately. But he wanted to do something special for her. Callen had arranged that Kelly would look after the kids tonight so Callen could take Kayla out for dinner.

Luckily the day was pretty quiet so they could go home on time.

"I have some plans for us tonight," Callen told Kayla as they drove home.

"Please nothing too big honey, I'm too tired for that."

"I know, it's just dinner."

"Okay."

"Hey guys," Callen spoke as they walked into the house.

"Hey guys," Kelly replied.

Alyssa and Mike were watching a movie.

"Hey kids."

Alyssa and Mike waved at them.

"We're just gonna go change for dinner."

"Sure that's fine."

Callen looked at Kayla as she was undressing herself. He couldn't resist and kissed her neck.

"G, not now."

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too G. But we should get finished otherwise will be late. We can finish this after dinner."

"I'll hold you to that."

Callen gave her one more kiss before he went to get dressed. Callen dressed himself in a pair of jeans, a blue plaid shirt and jacket. Kayla wore a knee-length, dark blue dress. The dress had two lairs, one normal fabric and a lace one over it. The normal fabric came just above her breasts, above that and the sleeves where just lace.

"You really looked beautiful honey," Callen spoke.

"Thank you, so do you."

They gave each other one more kiss before going downstairs.

"Do you have dinner for you guys?" Kayla asked Kelly.

"Yes, don't worry. It's taken care off."

"Okay good. Alyssa, Mike, can mommy and daddy get a kiss before we go?"

"Where are you going mommy?" Alyssa asked.

"Daddy and I are going out."

"Okay."

"You behave with Kelly okay."

"I will mommy."

"Bye guys," Callen spoke as they walked out.

Callen drove them to their favorite restaurant. A hostess showed them to their table and Callen held the seat out for Kayla.

"Thank you honey."

Dinner was so lovely. They had tomato soup as appetizer. Callen had a steak for dinner and Kayla had oven baked chicken. As dessert they shared a bowl of ice cream, strawberries and whipped cream.

It was around 10pm when they walked back into the house.

"Hey guys," Kelly greeted them.

"Hey Kelly, how are the kids?" Kayla asked.

"They are both sleeping soundly."

"Good. Thanks for watching them."

"My pleasure, did you have a nice dinner?"

"Yes we had."

"Great. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yes thank you."

Callen showed her out. Kayla had already waddled towards the stairs.

"You coming honey?" Kayla asked seductively.

Callen didn't need to be told twice. He quickly locked up and turned down the lights before following Kayla upstairs. Kayla went to check on the kids first. Once they were in the bedroom Callen locked the door and pulled her to him.

He kissed her deeply as he pushed her against the door. Kayla wrapped one leg around him and Callen lifted her up so she could wrap her other leg around him too.

"Oh yes G, right there," Kayla moaned as Callen kissed the spot in her neck.

Callen smirked against her skin. His hand moved behind her back and undid her zipper. Kayla was already right there on the edge because of her pregnancy. She buried her face in Callen's hair to stop her from crying out. Once Callen was sure she had regained her breath Callen put her down on the ground and took her dress off. The dress pooled around her feet on her floor before Callen picked her up again.

"You're too overdressed mister."

Kayla took off his jacket and undid the buttons of his shirt as Callen kissed her passionately. Once they were both off Kayla let her hands room over his naked chest. She tried to get his jeans off but she couldn't reach it because her stomach was in the way. Callen noticed what she was trying to do so he helped her. He held Kayla with one arm as he removed his jeans. Kayla helped him push them down. Callen noticed how impatient Kayla was getting so they made love like this. It wasn't really comfortable but they were both past carrying. They needed one another so bad.

Kayla's nails were almost digging painfully into his shoulders but he didn't care. He was pleasuring the love of his life.

I didn't take long for Kayla to reach her peak. She whimpered when Callen pulled out of her. Callen carried her to the bed and laid her down. He removed her underwear, took his shoes, pants and boxers off before he joined Kayla in bed.

"I love you so much honey. I'm so very happy to be with you and to have this beautiful family with you. I can't wait to meet our twins," Callen spoke passionately.

"I love you too baby. There's no one else I'd rather have a family with."

Callen kissed her deeply and they resumed their love making. When Callen reached his peak Kayla had come 3 more times.

"I love making love to you when you're pregnant."

"Tell me about it. You were amazing."

"You were not so bad yourself."

Once they had regained their breaths they got changed into their pajamas and Callen opened the door. Kayla snuggled up to her pregnancy pillow. Callen stood on his side of the bed and looked at her lying in their bed. He felt so lucky to be her husband. Kayla caught him looking at her and smiled at him.

"Can you sleep without the pillow tonight honey? I wanna cuddle with you."

"Sure, I guess."

Kayla put her pregnancy pillow away as Callen got in the bed. She snuggled up to Callen and rested her stomach against his. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Happy anniversary honey," Callen spoke.

"Happy anniversary baby," Kayla replied half asleep.

Callen gave her a soft kiss on her head. He really felt like the luckiest man on earth, having Kayla as his wife, a beautiful daughter and son and twins on the way. He couldn't ask for anything more. He held Kayla in his arms and fell asleep a little later.

….

A week later it was Kensi's and Deeks' anniversary. Deeks still had about a week left in his recovery. Kensi was at work so he was home alone with Donna. After lunch he loaded Donna into the car and drove to the mall. Deeks couldn't resist but walk into the baby store. Deeks looked through the clothing racks.

"I too big daddy," Donna spoke as Deeks held up an onesie.

"I know you're too big for this sweetie. This is not for you."

"For who?"

Deeks thought about it for a sec. They hadn't told Donna yet that she would get a little baby brother or sister. "It's for Uncle Callen and Aunt Kayla's babies."

Deeks picked out 2 onesies with animals on it and one onesie with Miffy. He walked further to the toddler section and searched for some clothes for Donna. Deeks bought a white blouse with light blue, pink, red and green flowers on it and a light blue pair of pants. He also bought a teddy bear, which of course Donna wanted to have, so he bought two. Next he went to the grocery store to get some food. He was gonna cook them a nice meal.

When he had everything he needed he loaded the stuff into the car and drove home. For the rest of the day he just hung out with Donna until it was time to cook dinner. Donna was at the table coloring as Deeks prepared dinner. He was just about to put dinner on when Kensi called.

"Hey hon," Deeks answered.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to let you know I'll be home a little later, we have to finish the case."

"Oh," Deeks replied disappointed.

"I'm sorry honey."

"It's our anniversary Kens."

"I know. I'll be home as soon as I can okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Please let me know how late you'll be home."

"I will."

Deeks hung up and put the food back into the fridge. He sat at the table with Donna for a while and made her some food.

"Where is mommy?" Donna asked.

"Mommy has to work a little later. She'll be home soon."

Deeks took Donna upstairs for her bath. Donna was playing in the tub with the water toys as Deeks sat on the floor next to the tub.

"Alright, munchkin, time to go out," Deeks spoke after a while.

"Just a little longer daddy please?" Donna put up her sad face.

"Alright, five more minutes."

When those five minutes were up Deeks took her out and dried her off. He dressed her for bed and sat down on the rocking chair to read her a story. Before the story was finished Donna had fallen asleep on Deeks' lap. Carefully he stood up and placed her in her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

Just as he came down he got a text from Kensi saying she would be home in about 30 minutes. He went to the kitchen and got started on dinner. He set the table in a romantic setting. He put out a path of rose petals from the front door to the dinner table.

Kensi walked into the house and noticed the rose petals. She followed the trail to the dining room where she saw Deeks sitting on one of the chairs with a huge bouquet of roses.

"Hey honey," Deeks greeted her.

"Hey baby, did you do all this?"

"Yes I did. Happy anniversary honey," Deeks spoke as he got up from his chair.

He walked to Kensi and kissed her deeply and he handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you Marty, these are beautiful."

"You're welcome. Why don't you sit down? I've made us some dinner."

"Thank you."

Kensi sat down and Deeks took the bouquet to put it in some water. He came out of the kitchen a little later with two plates in his hand. He had made them a salad as appetizer, baked potatoes with stuffed chicken and spinach as main course and ice cream with hot chocolate sauce as desert.

"That was delicious Marty," Kensi spoke when they finished.

"Glad you liked it."

Deeks cleaned up and returned with the presents.

"Happy anniversary honey."

"What's this honey?" Kensi asked as she looked at the presents in front of her on the table.

"Just something I bought earlier today, go ahead, open it."

Kensi opened the presents and saw the baby gifts Deeks had bought.

"Oh my god Marty, these are too cute. Thank you."

"I was at the mall and I couldn't resist. I'm really happy to have another baby with you."

"I'm glad. Me too. We should tell Donna soon."

"Yes we should. She asked me today for who the clothes were so I told her for Callen and Kayla so I bought them two onesies for their twins."

"Okay, we'll tell her in the morning."

"Okay."

Deeks stood up and pulled Kensi up. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. He took her to the bathroom and filled the tub before they got in the nice bubble bath. Kensi sat with her back against Deeks' chest. Deeks had his arms wrapped around her.

"I can't believe we've been married for 4 years already," Kensi spoke.

"I know, me neither. But it were definitely the best 4 years of my life, especially the last 3, cus that's when you were pregnant and we had this beautiful little girl. I can't wait to meet our new little baby."

"Me neither, it would be nice if this would be a boy, but the most important thing is that the baby is healthy."

"I know what you mean. That would be nice."

Deeks brought his lips down to her neck and kissed her. Kensi wiggled closer to him as Deeks kissed her and she started grinding her hips against him. It didn't take long for Kensi to turn around and she let herself fell down onto Deeks. The water made their movements even better. Kensi immediately felt the effects of her pregnancy. The water spilled over the side of the tub but they didn't care. Kensi collapsed against Deeks when she had reached her peek. Being pregnant she peaked sooner than before so Deeks wasn't finished yet. He took Kensi by surprise when he started moving again. Kensi came twice more before Deeks joined her.

"God honey, that was amazing," Kensi uttered.

"Oh yes it totally was and I'm not done with you yet," Deeks smirked.

Deeks went out first and cleaned up the floor before Kensi went out. They dried themselves off but didn't bother to get dressed and they ran to their bedroom. Kensi let herself fall down on the bed and moved to the middle. Deeks looked at her for a second before he lay on top of her and they went back to making love.

When they finished Kensi held Deeks close to her so he didn't pull out of her yet.

"You make me very happy Marty."

"And you make me very happy Kensilina."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Deeks kissed her again which led to another round of love making. Kensi turned them around so she was on top. Deeks looked at her as Kensi moved. He loved the look on her face when they made love, knowing it was the things he did that brought her pleasure.

They lay tangled up in each other's arms as they fell asleep.

A little later Kensi woke up from pain in her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

Deeks shook up as he heard Kensi scream.

"Kens, what's wrong?" Deeks asked concerned.

"I don't know. My stomach, it hurts."

"Don't worry Kens, we'll go to the hospital."

Deeks got Donna out of bed and put her in the car. Kensi had slowly made her way down. Deeks helped her to the car. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Kensi prayed that nothing would be wrong with the baby. Donna was still asleep. Deeks took her out and walked into the ER with Kensi.

"Excuse me," Deeks spoke to the desk clerk. "My wife is having pain in her stomach and she's pregnant."

The nurse called a doctor over who took Kensi to one of the beds. Donna was sleeping in Deeks' arms.

"What's the problem ma'am?" The doctor asked.

"I woke up a short while okay with pain in my stomach."

"And how far along are you?"

"About 10 weeks."

"Okay, I'm just gonna check you over."

The doctor grabbed the portable ultrasound and put it on Kensi's stomach. Deeks held Kensi's hand as the doctor looked her over.

"There's not bleeding in your stomach and the baby's heartbeat is fine."

Deeks let out a relieved sigh.

"Than what caused the pain?"

"I'm not an OB/GYN but I know it's possible to feel some cramps during the pregnancy but I'm just gonna call the OB doctor so she can do a full workup but the baby looks fine."

The doctor walked away.

"See honey, don't worry, the baby's fine," Deeks told her.

A little later the OB/GYN came to check on Kensi. She did an ultrasound too.

"My colleague was right, there's no bleeding in your uterus and the baby is positioned nicely so no ectopic pregnancy. The heart beat is totally fine. I'm gonna draw some blood just in case. But I wouldn't worry too much, some woman get cramps or spot a little bit during the pregnancy."

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"I understand, but there's nothing to worry about okay. This is Dr. Richards, she's gonna take some blood okay. I'll be back later to check on you."

The doctor took her blood and left.

"See honey, it's okay," Deeks spoke as he sat next to her on the bed and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"I'm glad. I was scared there for a minute I had lost to baby."

"I know me too. But you're fine, you both are."

"Daddy," Donna spoke softly.

"It's okay sweetie, go back to sleep sweetie, it's okay."

They waited until the doctor came back with the test results.

"Everything is normal, so it was probably just a case of cramps. I would like to keep you here a little longer, just to be sure."

"That's fine doctor."

They moved Kensi to a room on OB. Deeks sat on the chair with Donna on his lap. Kensi fell asleep a little later. Deeks stayed up a little longer. He was glad that Kensi and their little baby were okay. He couldn't handle it if they had lost the baby.

The next morning the doctor came back to check on Kensi. She did another ultrasound just to be sure.

"Everything looks fine. The baby is doing fine. I know it's scary but sometimes these things happen."

"Thank you," Kensi answered relieved. "Can I go home?"

"Yes you can, just take it easy for the rest of the day okay."

"I will doctor."

Deeks had let Hetty know what happened. As Deeks stood up Donna woke up. She noticed she wasn't in her own bed.

"Daddy, where are we?"

"We're in the hospital sweetie. Your mommy got sick last night but don't worry she's fine. We can go home."

"Mommy sick?" Donna asked with a sad voice.

"Mommy was sweetie," Kensi spoke as she got down to her level. "But mommy's better again okay."

"Okay mommy."

They packed up their stuff and went home. Kensi lay down on the couch with Donna and they watched a movie. Kensi fell asleep a little later. Deeks look at the two. He was so happy to have Kensi and Donna in his life and he was so relieved that their new baby was okay. He didn't want to lose the baby.

A little later Kensi woke up again.

"Mommy better again?" Donna asked.

"Yes mommy is better again sweetie. Mommy and daddy actually have something to tell you, it's why mommy was sick. You are getting a little baby brother or sister."

"I big sister?"

"Yes you'll be a big sister. Mommy is having a new baby just like Aunt Kayla."

"I like big sister," Donna spoke with a smile.

"That's good sweetie."

"When will baby be here?"

"It'll be a while. First Aunt Kayla's and Uncle Callen's baby will be here and then mommy's."

"Where is baby?"

"In here, in mommy's tummy," Kensi answered as she placed her hand on her stomach.

…..

Today was Callen's birthday. It was on a week day so Callen did have to go to work. Kayla had a day off, she was now 27 weeks pregnant. She wanted to throw Callen a party but she couldn't do it alone so she called her mom to help.

When Callen walked in only Sam was in the bullpen.

"Morning Sam," Callen spoke.

"Morning G. Happy birthday partner."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're doing something special tonight?"

"Kayla's parents are coming over for dinner. Nothing too special."

"How's Kayla doing?"

"She's okay, just tired lately."

"How are the babies doing?"

"They are doing very well. Everything is going great so far."

"That's good. I'm happy for you, that you have a family of your own now."

"Me too Sam. I'm very happy with Kayla, Alyssa, Mike and the twins."

"That's good."

….

"Hey sweetie," Barbara spoke as she Kayla opened the door.

"Hey mom," Kayla replied and Barbara gave her a hug.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, little tired but fine."

"That's good. And how are my two little grandkids?" Barbara spoke to Kayla's stomach.

"They are doing very well."

"That's good. Are both kids at school?"

"Yes they are."

"How does Mike like pre-school?"

"He loves it. He's always excited to go."

"That's good."

They went to get the groceries for the party tonight. Once they had all the stuff they went home and put it away. It was time to go pick up the kids from school. Barbara went with Kayla.

"Grandma!" Alyssa squealed when she saw Barbara and san up to her.

"Hey sweetie," Barbara replied as Alyssa gave her a hug. "How was school today?"

"It was awesome. I was the teacher's helper today."

"That's good."

They waited for Mike to come out.

"Hey sweetie," Kayla spoke as she walked up to Mike. "How was school?"

"Good."

"Shall we go see who's with me? Shall we go see nana?"

"Nana!" Mike squealed and pulled at Kayla's hand to go see grandma.

Once Mike saw Barbara he ran up to her.

"Hey buddy," Barbara spoke and she picked Mike up. "How's my little buddy? Did you have fun at school?"

"Yes nana."

"That's good."

They put the kids in the car and drove home.

"I made something for daddy at school," Alyssa spoke.

"That's good, I'm sure daddy will love it."

They got home and got everything ready for the party. It was just past 5pm when Callen stepped into the house.

"Daddy!" Alyssa yelled and ran up to him.

"Hey sweetie," Callen replied as he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Happy birthday daddy."

"Thank you sweetie."

"I made something at school for you."

"You did? Why don't you go get it."

Callen put her back on the ground and Alyssa ran to her room. Mike was hugging Callen's leg.

"Hey buddy," Callen spoke and he picked Mike up.

"Appy biwtday daddy."

"Thank you buddy."

Callen put Mike back on the ground as Alyssa came back down.

"Here you go daddy."

"Thank you sweetie."

Callen sat on the couch and opened the gift. It was a decorated picture frame with a picture of Callen and Alyssa. On the top of the frame stood: daddy and me.

"Thank you Alyssa, this is really nice. Thank you very much," Callen spoke and gave Alyssa a kiss. "Is it okay if I take this with me to work and put it on my desk?"

"Yes daddy," Alyssa spoke with a smile.

"Good."

Barbara came out of the kitchen.

"Hey G," Barbara greeted her son-in-law. "Happy birthday." She gave Callen a hug.

"Thanks Barbara. And thank you for coming to help Kayla today."

"It's my pleasure. She's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Callen walked to the kitchen. "Hey honey."

"Hey honey," Kayla replied as she turned around.

Callen walked up to her and kissed her.

"Happy birthday honey," Kayla spoke once Callen stopped kissing her.

"Thank you baby. I missed you today."

"I missed you too."

"Dinner smells really good."

"It's almost done."

"That's good."

Callen gave her one more kiss before he went to set the table. Max had joined them too now. Alyssa sat in between her grandparents as they ate. Mike sat in his chair next to Kayla.

"Okay and now for dessert, Alyssa would you help me carry it in?" Kayla spoke.

"Sure mommy."

Kayla and Alyssa disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a cake. They hadn't lit the candles yet.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you," everyone sang as Kayla and Alyssa carried the cake and put it on the table in front of Callen.

Kayla lit the candles.

"Make a wish daddy," Alyssa spoke.

Callen closed his eyes for a second and then blew out the candles. He got them all in one time.

"Yay daddy," Alyssa clapped.

Callen removed the candles and cut the cake into pieces and gave everyone a piece. Mike got a little piece too.

After Mike finished his cake Callen took him upstairs for bed. Callen washed him before tucking him in.

"Daddy, stowy."

"Alright."

Callen grabbed the book and lay in the bed next to Mike and read him the book. By the time the book had finished Mike was asleep. Callen tucked him in and gave him a soft kiss on his head. He turned down the light and went downstairs.

Alyssa stayed up for a little longer before she went to bed too. Barbara tucked her in and read her a story.

"Goodnight grandma."

"Goodnight sweetie."

Barbara gave her a kiss before going back downstairs. Callen and Kayla sat on the couch together and Barbara and Max sat on the other couch.

"We've got you a little present," Barbara spoke as she grabbed something out of her bag.

"Thank you Barbara."

Callen grabbed the present and opened it. It was an I love daddy baby package, 2 actually since they were having twins. It contained a pacifier, romper, hat, slippers and a bib.

"Thank you guys, this is cute. I'm sure the babies will love it."

"You're welcome."

Barbara and Max stayed for a little longer before going home. Callen showed them out and joined Kayla back on the couch.

"Thank you for dinner tonight honey. It was really nice."

"You're welcome."

Callen put her hand on her cheek on turned her face to him.

"I love you very much," Callen spoke passionately as he looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too honey."

Callen kissed her deeply and his hand moved down to her stomach. He smiled against her lips as he felt the babies move underneath his hand.

"And I love our little babies in here too," Callen spoke and moved down to kiss her stomach. "I'm so happy to have these babies with you and to have Mike and Alyssa with you."

"Me too, I wouldn't want it any other way. And, I know I've said this a few times already, but I'm so very happy that you are a daddy to Alyssa."

"Of course honey, I love her like she's mine own."

"I know you do honey, I'm really happy about that."

"I'm very happy to be her daddy."

"That's good."

Kayla got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get your gift."

"Honey, I don't need a gift, you've already given me the best gift there is by carrying our twins."

Kayla smiled at him and went to get Callen's gift. Callen took the gift and opened it. It revealed a painted picture of his mom and dad. Callen got a bit teary-eyed as he looked at it.

"Where did you get this?"

"I took a picture of the film you have of your father and the picture of your mother and I went to an old friend of mine, she's a painter, and I asked her to make a painting of it."

"Thank you honey, this is really beautiful." Callen leaned in and gave Kayla a kiss.

"You're welcome honey, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

Callen got up from the couch to find a place to put the painting. He decided to hang it in the hallway upstairs next to their bedroom. There was another picture hanging there so he took it off. The picture that hung there could also stand so he put it on the table they had in the hallway. He looked at the painting for a while. It was beautiful. It was the first and only picture he had of his parents together. His eyes got teary as he looked at it. He was sad that he never got to know his parents really well. He wondered how his life would have turned out if he hadn't been in foster care. But then maybe he wouldn't have become a federal agent and he wouldn't have met Kayla. He was so happy that he had Kayla in his life and to have this beautiful family with her. He wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. He was happy where he was right now, happy to be a husband and a dad, to have a family he could come home to at the end of the day. He looked at the painting for a while before going back downstairs and he sat back down on the couch next to Kayla.

"You okay honey?" Kayla asked.

"I'm fine honey. Thank you for the painting, I love it."

"You're welcome honey."

Kayla leaned against Callen and they sat there for a while watching TV. Callen went to check on the kids before going to bed. Kayla was already in bed. She lay curled up to her pregnancy pillow facing his side of the bed. Callen got in and propped his face up with his arm and just looked at Kayla. Kayla smiled at him as Callen looked at her.

"I love you so much honey, you know that right."

"Yes I know that G and I love you very much too."

Callen crawled close to Kayla and wrapped his arms around her. "You make me so very happy. I'm so happy to be your husband and to have this beautiful family with you."

"Me too honey, me too. I'm really glad you decided to let me in, that you gave us a chance. And look at where we are now."

"Yes, married with a beautiful family. And I loved every minute of it. There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you and our family."

"I'm glad, cus I wouldn't want you too. I need you here, I want you here."

"I'm here honey and I'm not going anywhere."

"You've really come a long way honey. When I met you, you didn't really let people in, you felt like you were on your own, that you couldn't trust people close to you and you didn't really have a home. Even though Hetty bought you the house it wasn't really a home. As the time progressed I was able to take a peek over your walls. It took me a while to breach those walls but I'm really glad you eventually let me and I got to see a whole different side of G Callen, one that not many people know. Underneath that bad boy special undercover agent persona you have you are a sweet, carrying, passionate man. I'm really glad I got to know this G Callen. I'm honored that you chose me, that you let me in. I get that it wasn't easy for you in the beginning, especially since I had a kid already. But I could tell from the beginning that we were meant to be. I love you so much."

Callen looked her deep in the eyes as Kayla spoke. Callen pulled her close and kissed her deeply, letting her feel how much he loves her.

"I love you very much too honey. I'm glad I decided to let you in. You're right it wasn't easy for me. I didn't know anything about being in a relationship, let alone have a family. I didn't think I was cut out for that, that someone would deserve better than me, someone without a broken persona like me."

"You're not broken honey," Kayla interrupted him.

"I felt like I was, but not anymore. I feel whole now, with you and our family. I'm happy how my life turned out. I'm glad you were patient with me. I had feelings for you the moment I met you but I didn't know how to act on them, I never felt like that before. I didn't think I was capable of loving someone and being loved by someone." Kayla placed her hand on Callen's cheek. "I never thought I could be this person, to be in family. But I'm really glad I've become this person. I love you so much and I love our kids. I'm happy to be a husband and a father. Before, my work was the biggest part of my life, it was who I was, but not anymore. I'm not just a special agent, I'm a husband and father now. You, my family, is the biggest part of my life right now. I don't know what I would do without you."

Kayla caught a tear escaping Callen's eye. She brought him close to her and kissed him deeply.

"You've got us honey, we're not going anywhere. We are you family, forever. You're the best husband and father I could ever ask for."

Callen pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. "I love you so much honey, you and our kids. Thank you for giving me this wonderful family."

"I love you too honey and you're welcome. There's no one I'd rather have a family with."

Callen kissed her deeply again and pulled the pregnancy pillow out from between them. He grabbed Kayla's leg and hooked it over his hip. Callen poured all of his feelings into the kiss as he slowly undressed Kayla. His clothes followed and they made sweet, tender, passionate, toe curling love. All over their feelings were put into the lovemaking. It was so good. This was definitely one of their best lovemaking ever. It was slow but oh so good. They went on and on, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Honey, could you please finish, I can't anymore," Kayla spoke.

Callen heard her and sped up. This would be her best orgasm today, Kayla could feel it. Not that the previous 6 weren't good but this one felt big, amazing. She slowly felt herself slipping away. Her toes curled as her heel dug firmly into Callen's butt and she threw her head back. She was almost sure she would faint from this orgasm. Callen held her close to him as they reached their peaks together. Callen held her close and buried his face in her neck as they lay there catching their breaths.

"Wow," was all Kayla could say.

"I know, wow."

Callen looked at the clock. They had been making love for 4 hours straight. He pulled out of Kayla and lay back down on the bed. Kayla turned to face him and snuggled against him.

"I love you honey, thank you for tonight," Kayla spoke.

"I love you too honey and you're welcome."

Callen got himself dressed again and helped Kayla dress herself. As soon as he was back in bed Kayla crawled against him again. Callen wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on her head. A few minutes later they fell asleep.

The next day when Callen was at work and the kids were at school there was a knock on the door. Kayla went to open it. There was an older looking man standing in front of the door.

"Can I help you?" Kayla asked as her hand went to the gun in the back of her pants.

"Yes I think you can. My name is Nikita Alexandr Reznikov, I believe you're married to my son."


	12. Chapter 12

Kayla couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Was this really Callen's father? What was he doing here? Kayla wasn't sure what to say or do.

"You're G's father?"

"Gavyn, yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see my son."

"After all these years?"

"Yes, it wasn't safe before, but now it is."

"He's not home now, he's at work."

"I can wait."

The man seemed to be telling the truth but Kayla wasn't quite sure. Should she let him in and call Callen? Luckily the kids were at school. He seemed okay but Kayla didn't trust him yet. He did look a lot like the man in the video though.

"I know you probably don't trust me, and you have every right. I just want to see my son."

"When was he born?"

"March 11th, 1970. His mother is Clara Callen and he had a sister, Amy. Clara got killed on a beach in Romania while Gavyn was making sand castles. She was killed by the Comescu's. I was sent to a labor camp in Siberia and so I couldn't save her. I asked Michael Reinhardt to keep an eye on Gavyn and Amy until I could come back. I found out Amy died a few years after she came to America and Gavyn was bounced around foster homes."

Nikita pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed it to Kayla. It was a picture of him with Callen and Amy just like in the video. It really did seem like he was telling the truth. Kayla knew she was taking a risk but she decided to invite him in and call Callen. She told him to sit on the couch. She pulled her phone out and called Callen, while looking at Nikita and with her hand on her gun. Surely he wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman.

"Hey Kayla," Callen answered.

"Hey honey, you busy?"

"Nah just doing paperwork. What's up?"

"I've got a thing. Can you come home real quick?"

"Is everything okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yes everything is fine. Just please come home real quick okay."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Callen hung up the phone.

"Everything okay G?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll be right back."

Callen drove home. He wondered what was going on. There was something Kayla wasn't telling him. He hoped everything would be okay.

Kayla sat on the chair, keeping her eyes on Nikita with her gun lying next to her, hand on it.

A few minutes later Callen walked in.

"Kayla, is everything okay? Why did you call me?" Callen then noticed the man on the couch. "Who are you?"

"I'm your father Gavyn."

Callen couldn't believe his eyes. His father! Was this really his father?

"Nikita?" Callen replied.

"Yes it's me son."

"What… how….. why are you here?"

"I came to see you."

"After 40 years you decided to come see me?!" Callen spat.

"I get you're angry son, you have every right to be. Just let me explain."

"You better explain or else I will throw you out the door."

Nikita had expected his son to react like this. "You have every right to not trust me. I'm sorry it took me so long to come see you. But it wasn't safe before. There were still people after me and I couldn't risk them finding you."

"Where were you the day my mother died?" Callen asked angrily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't safe her. I tried, but they found out about me and Clara and they thought I was a spy so they sent me to a labor camp in Siberia. I tried to safe Clara but I couldn't. When I got there she was already dead. You were there making sand castles and you were holding a toy soldier in your hand. Amy just came out of the ocean."

….

_Nikita arrived at the beach and saw his wife sitting in the beach chair, but her head hung down and she wasn't moving. Nikita walked up to her and checked her._

"_Clara, sweetheart, wake up."_

_It was then that Nikita noticed she was dead._

"_Daddy, what's going on?" Amy asked._

_Nikita turned around and saw his two kids standing there, looking terrified. He walked up to them and gave them both a big hug. _

"_We have to go," Nikita told them._

"_What about mommy?" _

"_Mommy will be there later," Nikita replied, not wanting to tell them she was dead. _

"_I want mommy," Amy cried. _

"_I know sweetie. But mommy can't make it. Come on we need to go, it's not safe."_

_Nikita gave his wife a soft kiss on her head. "I'm sorry honey."_

_Nikita took his kids and disappeared. He managed to sneak his kids into Russia with him. He contacted an old friend of his, Arkady Kolcheck. _

"_что случилось?[what happened?]" Arkady asked._

"_Мне нужна ваша помощь [I need your help]," Nikita replied._

"_что не так?[What's wrong]."_

"Можете ли вы убедиться Gavyn и Амелия получить _в Америку?[Can you make sure Gavyn and Amelia get to America?]"_

"_чьи дети это?[Who's kids are these?]"_

"Они принадлежат к моему другу. Они не являются в безопасности со мной. Можете ли вы сделать определенные Gavyn и Амелия попасть в Америку?_[They belong to my friend. They are not safe with me. Can you make sure Gavyn and Amelia get to America?]" _

"_Конечно, мой друг[Of course, my friend]._ _как насчет вас?[What about you?]"_

"_это не безопасно для меня. Gavyn и Амелия не в безопасности со мной.[It's not safe for me. Gavyn and Amelia are not safe with me.]_ пожалуйста, просто убедитесь, что дети находятся в порядке._ [Please, just make sure that the kids are alright.]"_

"_в порядке.[okay.]"_

"_спасибо.[Thank you.]_ _Ганс Шрайбер будет взять детей, просто получить их безопасно в Америку.[Hans Schreiber will take the kids, just get them safely to America.]"_

"_я буду, не волнуйтесь, мой друг.[I will, don't worry, my friend.]"_

_Nikita turned to his kids. "I'm sorry but you're gonna have to go with this man for a little while. He is a friend, his name is Arkady. I have to take care of some things okay." Nikita switch to Romanian so Arkady couldn't understand him. He didn't want to know that they were his kids. "Tati nu pot merge cu tine. Tati te iubește.[Daddy can't go with you. Daddy loves you.]"_

"_Și eu te iubesc tati[I love you too daddy]," Amy spoke and gave her father a hug._

"Revedere amice_ [bye buddy]," Nikita spoke and he gave his son a hug._

"Revedere tata_[bye daddy]," Gavyn replied._

_Nikita gave his kids one more kiss before he left. He felt bad for doing this but there was no other way. Clara was dead and he was wanted for espionage. Gavyn and Amy weren't safe with him. They deserved better. He just hoped they would find a happy family in America. He felt bad for leaving Clara on the beach like that but he couldn't take her with him. He just hoped the people that she worked for would pick her up and give her a proper burial. _

_Nikita managed to stay off the grid for a few months. He had heard back from Reinhardt that they made it safely to the US but that the kids were placed in foster care. He would keep an eye on them but it wasn't safe for them if they stayed with him. They were safer in the system, where no one could find them. They were giving Clara's last name. Nikita felt bad for his kids but this was the best way to keep them safe. He just hoped one day he could go and see them again. _

_A week after that Nikita was captured and transferred to a labor camp in Siberia. _

…_.._

"There hasn't been a day I didn't think of you and your sister. I wish I was there for you, maybe you wouldn't have grown up in foster care then and maybe Amy would still be alive. I'm sorry for what happened. I know it wasn't always easy for you in foster care."

"That's an understatement. I had 37 foster home, 37! Some were pleasant but others weren't. You have no idea what I went through all these years. I didn't even have a name. I didn't know anything about where I came from. It wasn't until recently I found out about my mom and a little later about my dad. I spent like 40 years not knowing where I came from or who I was!" Callen spat.

"I'm sorry son."

"You're sorry is not good enough. Why did you even come here, after all these years?"

"I wanted to see you Gavyn. I wanted to see my son. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, it wasn't safe. I didn't want people finding out about you."

"That's okay, I'm hunted by the Comescu's so why not some more from my father's side too."

"I'm so sorry son. I thought I protected you by sending you to America, but the Comescu's still found you."

"Not much of then are still alive."

"I'm really sorry for what you had to go through son, I really am. I can't change the past and neither can you. I just hope that there's a chance for us to get to know each other. Here's my number and the motel I'm staying at. Think about it son."

Nikita put the piece of paper on the table and left.

"You okay honey?" Kayla asked as Callen sat on the couch. She stood up and set next to him.

"I don't know. After all these years my father decides to come back. I don't know if he's really my father."

"I think he is G. How else could he have known all this stuff?"

"Arkady, he said that he brought me and Amy to Arkady to get us to America. He must know. I've gotta go see him."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're staying here."

"G, I'm now letting you go alone. I'm not letting you drive like this."

"Fine."

Callen and Kayla got in the car and Kayla drove them over to Arkady's place. Callen got out of the car before it came to a stop and walked in. Kayla followed him as fast as she could.

"Callen, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" Arkady asked his old friend.

"I want some answers. Did you know my father?"

"No, like I said nobody has ever introduced himself to me as your father. Why you ask?"

"Well apparently my father is back. He just showed up at my doorstep. He told me what happened in Romania with my mother and how he got Gavyn and Amelia out of Europe and to America. He said he used your help and we went to America with Hans Schreiber also known as Michael Reinhardt."

"I remember that a man came to me and told me to take two kids to America and that Hans Schreiber would take them. But he never said he was their father."

"Was this the man?" Callen spoke as he showed Arkady the picture Nikita had given him.

"Yes that was him. And yes those were the two kids he had with. Are you sure this is your father?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Honestly Callen I had no idea he was your father. If I had known I would have told you."

"I just need to know for sure that this was the man who brought me and Amy to you."

"Yes it is. I'm 100% sure, it's him."

"Thank you." Callen turned to get out.

"Are you sure you're okay old friend?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for telling me."

Callen walked back to the car followed by Kayla.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine."

Callen got in the car and called Hetty to let her know.

"Are you sure Mr. Callen?"

"Yes I'm almost sure. I need to find out if it's really him."

"Of course Mr. Callen. Take the time you need."

"Thank you Hetty."

Kayla drove them back to their place. Callen got the piece of paper of the table and wanted to leave again but Kayla stopped him.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine."

"Liar. I know this is a lot to take in and I know you want to find out if he's really your father or not. I get that and I support you on that. Just be careful okay, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine honey, don't worry about it."

Callen gave her a kiss and walked out the door. Kayla watched as he drove off. She wanted to help him but she knew this was something Callen had to do on his own. She just hoped he would be okay and that the man really was his father. She didn't want him to get hurt or get his hopes up.

Callen drove to the motel Nikita was staying at. He sat in his car for a while before going out. Everything he had learned so far pointed towards that this was really his father. Callen couldn't believe it. After all these years his father walked into his life. He wanted to know for sure if it was his father and maybe he could have a relationship with him. But something was holding him back. He had Kayla and the kids to think about. What if this man wasn't who he said he was? What if he was here to hurt him or worse hurt his family? What if he got to know him and he betrayed him in the end? Callen couldn't handle that but he wanted to know, if he really was his father Callen at least wanted to have a chance with him. He would go slow and take it one day at a time and if he had the slightest idea that he was up to something more Callen would do anything to protect his family.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He walked to the room and knocked on the door. A little later Nikita opened the door.

"Hello son, I was hoping you'd come. Come on in."

Callen walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I went to see Arkady. He remembered the day you told him to get me and Amy to America."

"So you believe me?"

"I'm not sure yet. Everything so far seems supports your story, that you're my father, but I don't know. I don't really trust people, something I picked up from spending years in foster care."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could go back and change things, maybe Clara would still be alive then. I get you don't trust me, I probably wouldn't trust me if I were in your position. But I'm not here to hurt you or your family. I just want to get to know my son. I would really appreciate it if you gave me a change."

"I want to, but I don't know if I can trust you."

"I understand. But maybe with time you can. I really want to get to know my son and be part of his family."

"I want to know if you're really my father. I would like to take some DNA from you so we can test it against mine."

"I kinda figured you wanted that. It's okay. You can do that."

Callen pulled a box out of his pocket with a cotton swab in it. He swabbed it against the inside of Nikita's cheek.

"I hope you trust me a bit after you've seen the results. I really want to get to know my son."

"We'll see. I will call you when the results are in."

Callen got up and left. Nikita looked after his son. He felt bad for him that he didn't trust people easily and that that had to do with him being in the system for so many years. He really hoped he could have a relationship with his son. Letting his kids go to America without him was the hardest decision he ever had to make. At the time he figured he could maybe join them in a few weeks but he got captured. Every day he thought about his kids. He hoped they would be okay. It was about 10 years later when he managed to escape from the labor camp.

…..

_Nikita managed to get out of the labor camp at night. He still had some contacts that could help him. Within a few days he had disappeared off the radar. He waited for a few more days before he contacted Reinhardt._

"_Nikita, old friend, how are you?" Reinhardt asked._

"_I'm okay. Sorry I didn't contact you sooner but I got captured and was sent to a labor camp. I managed to escape a few days ago. How are Gavyn and Amy?"_

"_I'm sorry to tell you but Amy passed away."_

_Nikita couldn't believe what he was hearing. His little girl was dead._

"_How?"_

"_She slipped out one night with a friend from the orphanage. They went down to the river. She slipped and fell down in the river. She drowned."_

_Nikita cried as he listened. At least his enemies hadn't found her and killed her. _

"_And Gavyn?"_

"_He's been in and out of foster homes since he got here. He doesn't really trust people. He's not an easy kid to deal with. I'm keeping up with him as best as I can but he moves around a lot. He ran away a couple of times from his foster home. He just lived on the street for a few days, sometimes weeks until he would be found. One day I found him severely beaten and I brought him to the hospital. I felt bad him, I wanted to take him in but I knew he wouldn't be safe, if your enemies would find me they would fine him as well. He's safer in the system. I'm sorry for your kids Nikita. I tried my best to protect them. I'm sorry I couldn't save Amy, but I'm doing my best to keep Gavyn safe. Some homes were rough on him, as soon as I learned about that I got him transferred."_

"_Thank you my friend. Please keep watching him. It's not safe for me to come and see him yet."_

"_I will. Be safe."_

"_Thank you."_

_Nikita didn't think at that time it would take him about 30 more years before he would go to America to see his son._

…

Callen dropped the sample off at the lab and told them to get it tested against his. It would be a couple days before he would here the results.

He wanted to drive home but he drove to the beach instead. He sat on the beach for a while just looking at the waves crashing. He couldn't believe this day. His father was apparently here and he wanted to get to know him. Callen wanted that too but he just wasn't sure if he could trust him. He didn't want to put Kayla and their kids at risk. But if this really was his father he wanted a change to get to know him. For so many years he searched for his family and where he came from and now his father was in his life.

It was about 2 hours later when Callen went back home. Kayla sat on the couch when Callen came in. The kids had come home from school as well. Alyssa was sitting at the table doing some drawing and Mike was watching TV.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" Kayla asked concerned as she got up.

"I'm fine."

Kayla decided not the push him since the kids were here.

It was just before 6pm when there was a knock on the door. Callen opened the door and found his partner standing there. Callen closed the door and joined Sam on the porch.

"What's going on G?" Sam asked.

"My father is here."

Sam couldn't believe it. "Your father?! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he showed up at my house. He wants to get to know me."

"That's great. Right?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I can trust him. After all these years he's here. Why not sooner? Why now? I just don't want Kayla and the kids to get hurt."

"Maybe he's not here to hurt you G. Maybe he really is your father and he wants to get to know you."

"Yeah I know. I just….. I don't know. I don't know what to think. For years I've been searching and now he's suddenly here. I've took some DNA of him and it's being tested against mine. I need to know for sure."

"What if he really is your dad? What then?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could get to know him. Maybe, I don't know."

"Let's just wait on the results first G. You can decide then. I know how much you wanted to get to know your father. So if he really is your father I think you should give him a chance. He's here and he wants to get to know you."

"I know. It's just a lot to process."

"That it is. Have you talked to Kayla about this yet?"

"No not yet I will once the kids are asleep."

"Okay. You know you can call me whenever you need right."

"I know Sam, thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

Sam got in his car and drove off. Callen collected his thoughts before going back in. The family ate dinner and Callen acted like there was nothing on his mind.

Once both kids were in bed Callen sat down on the couch next to Kayla.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I'm okay."

"You can talk to me G."

"I know honey. I just…. I don't know. It's all a lot to take in."

"I know it is honey. It's not every day your father decides to show up at your doorstep. But he seemed to be telling the truth. He really wants to get to know you."

"Yeah I got that idea too. I took some DNA just to be sure. I need to know if he's really my father before I go any further."

"You're gonna give him a chance if he really is your father?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"I know you don't trust him honey. I get that, but if he's really your father you should give him a chance. If you let him walk away now you probably won't forgive yourself. Don't worry about me and the kids. We'll be alright. I really think he's telling the truth, he wants to get to know you and he doesn't want to hurt us."

"I'm not sure if I can take that change."

"Just take it slow honey. Give him time, give it time to trust him."

"Let's just wait for the results first."

Callen couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about today's events. The man looked a lot like his father and he knew all these details about his past and he had a name, Gavyn. Everything he was telling seemed to be the truth. Was he really telling the truth? Was he really his father? Would he really be able to have a relationship with his father? Maybe his kids could get to know their grandpa in a while. But what if he wasn't telling the truth? What if he was here to hurt them? Callen tried to shook the thoughts off but he couldn't help feel that way. He didn't trust people easily, in his line of work that was a good thing but in his life it had cost him to live alone for a really long time. He was glad he had Kayla and the kids now. He never thought that could happen for him. He would be devastated if something were to happen to either one of them.

He would give it some time to sink in and when he would get the results he would decide what to do.


End file.
